Perry falls in love with a thieve
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A question leads Perry onto the wildest adventure of his life. Phineas question: What is Perry saying? Can Perry's girlfriend answer it for them? And can Perry cure his girlfriend from her kleptomania?
1. Chapter 1 Perry falls in love thieve

Chapter 01 Agent Perry falls in love with a thieve

Quanktumspirit: "This is an adopted German tale from sonamyfire on Deviant Art. I have her permission to adopt the tale and continue with it. Please review. Translated German into English."

* * *

Phineas: 'There are 6 weeks of holiday days before the school begins and it's getting serious... um.. let's skip the intro.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry were lying underneath the tree in the back garden of the Flynn Fletcher household, and they are thinking over, what they wanted to do today.

"Hey, Ferb what should we do today?" Phineas asks his step-brother.

Ferb looks back over to Phineas, he just shrugs his shoulders, 'No idea'.

Phineas turns to their pet Platypus, Perry the platypus.

"What do you think Perry?" Phineas asks smiling at him.

Perry just looks up and softly says, "Grrrrrrrrr..."

Phineas blinked and looked over at his brother, "I wonder: What does Perry's 'grrrrrr' mean? Grrrrrr."

Perry. "Grrrrrrrr."

Ferb smiling along. "Grrrrrrrrr."

Phineas, "Grrrrrr."

"Grrrrrrrrr..." Perry says for a final time before becoming silence.

Suddenly an unknown Platypus appears out of the bushes in their garden. Phineas, Ferb and Perry's attention were quickly drawn towards it. The Platypus was dressed in a tight black diving costume, jumped very high and with a summersault jumped over the fence, landing in their back garden. Suddenly a second creature emerged from behind the fence. It is Agent C, who was chasing this Platypus as if he was a normal pet and not a secret OWCA agent.

Perry blinked as he stared at both animals, unemotional. 'Huh?'

The Platypus stood in front of Phineas, Ferb and Perry, she turned round to agent K and suddenly started speaking in the human language.

Female Platypus: "You are starting to get on my nerves."

She pulled out a sparkling diamond stone from her breast pocket. "Just because this stone is called 'Cat's eyes', it doesn't mean you have to follow me. You can't do anything with it anyway."

Phineas, Ferb and Perry still haven't found their voices again as they continue watching this show in front of them.

Agent K started making a cat his and glares harder at the Platypus. "Hissssssss."

Perry still looks back and forth confused. The female Platypus smirks.

"You can pretend all you want cat. I know who you really are." She says.

She turns to Perry again and eyes him up and down with her red fiery eyes.

Perry's cheeks heat up a bit but he remains unmoving. Still watching the show before them.

The Platypus turned back to Agent K: "Remember this day kitty! We, thieves, are real artists, whiles you private detective animals are just jealous of our thieving art way."

Agent K didn't find that very impressive. Hissing angrier she runs after her at full speed.

"Remember my words, kitty." She says before throwing a smoke bomb on the floor and vanishing into thin air.

Agent K hisses one more time, before darting over the fence and tries to catch up to the runaway platypus.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry are all still too stunned to even bring a word out of their mouths, until Phineas knows what to say in such a situation.

Phineas blinked, "Ferb? Did you also just witnessed a speaking platypus? Just to be sure, that I'm not going mad over here."

Ferb finally finds his own voice again, "There are many strange things on this earth!"

"Perry, can you speak as well?" Phineas asks.

Perry blinked, "Grrrrrrrr."

Phineas shook his head, "Ok! Then I have gone mad! I think I've had a bit too much sun for today. Come, let's go back inside. Come on Perry! Hu, where is Perry now gone?"

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The first chapter is done. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 The first meeting

Chapter 02 The first meeting of the thieve and Detective

Quanktumspirit: "Chapters 2, 3 and 4 in one, they were too short to be separated. Please review."

* * *

Perry sneaks quietly into his hideout, he lands in his chair and MM appears instantly on his screen.

"Ah, good day, Agent P! As you've probably heard or seen, a bad platypus is out and about creating chaos. All Agents, who were sent, were tricked and made fools of themselves. You are one of our best Agents, so I'm asking you, Agent P, to take charge of this mission. Stop this Platypus before it steals even more valuable jewellery. But be careful, Agent P. This Platypus is very clever. Maybe even too clever. It managed to blow my car up with party poppers before I even got into it. Her last known sighting is here in Danville. One of our Agents saw her entering a luxurious villa. And as you know threw experience Agent P, such a villa is full of Bobbie traps and CCTV cameras. Don't let either of your covers is blown by either the owner or the CCTV cameras. Good luck, Agent P!" MM explained.

Perry saluted him and headed out with his jet. 10 minutes later he arrives at the home of this platypus.

Perry quietly walks up to the villa, he climbs a tall wall and then notices, that the villa is really equipped with loads of Bobbie traps. But he does notice a window in the 3rd floor was left open, and to his luck, a very tall tree, at least 3-4 meters tall, was standing right next to it with a walkway into the room. Perry jumps onto the tree, climbs it up and manages to get into the villa.

As Perry got into the room he noticed, he was in the exact room of the thieving Platypus. The Platypus was sitting with her back turned to him in front of a mirror and was decorating herself with her goods. It was a pink female platypus with red brownish eyes and she was in Perry's age range as well.

She took a few gems and jewellery out and was admiring herself with her stolen goods, in front of the mirror.

"I wonder what would suit me better? Diamonds or sapphires? Or maybe this gorgeous gold bracelet?" She asked herself.

Just then she took a closer look at the reflection in the mirror and noticed a teal coloured platypus staring at her. She jumps and turns round to face him, in absolute terror.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screams and turned almost white.

Perry was glaring at her in anger, "Grrrrr..." (I think handcuffs would suit you better.)

The female platypus starts to panic and backs away from him, "AAAAHHH, what do you want? What do you want? Stay away from me!"

Perry blinks confused, "Grrrrr." (C-C- Calm down!)

A lot of vases and glasses start breaking as Perry was being chased by her, they were being so loud that her owner decided to walk upstairs and find out what was going on.

Female Platypus: "Don't come any closer!"

She was cornered on the floor by Perry. "I knew it, one day a male Platypus would break into my home and be overwhelmed by my beauty."

Perry blinked and rolled his eyes, "Grrrrr." (I think you are over worrying about yourself. I am not here because of your 'good looks'.)

The Platypus blinks and looks at Perry with her beautiful red eyes, "You are not attracted to me? Not ME!"

She gets up and hisses madly at Perry. "And why not, you guy! Am I not good enough for you? I... I mean- Don't you know who you have the honour of talking to?"

"Grrrrrrr..." Perry replies smirking. (Yes I know exactly who I have in front of me. A thief. A very intelligent thief in fact. But you will not trick me! You will land in jail sweetie!)

"Hey, this 'sweetie' has a name. I'm called Penny. PENNY. P-E-N-N-Y! Penny! You aren't one of those secret agents also are you? What is your name, handsome?" She asks Perry.

Perry: "Grrrrrr..." (My name is far too famous, for me to explain myself to you. But you will find out sooner or later. But I'll inform you anyway. My name is Agent P! Or for my owners, Perry and I will not spell my name out for you.)

Suddenly both Platypuses froze on the spot. The stairs were creaking, someone was coming up the stairs.

"Penny? Is everything ok with you?" A man's voice called out.

Penny starts to panic: "Oh no! That's my owner."

She quickly hides all the jewellery and turns back to Perry. "If he finds out I'm a thief, he will kill me."

Before Perry had time to react she launched herself at him. Quickly Perry was forced to the floor as she starts circling him and rubbing her head against his body.

"Play along. Behave yourself, and for crying out loud hide that stupid hat!" She snaps before hiding the hat out of sight.

Perry starts turning bright red and snaps back, "Grrrrrr." (Hey, my hat is not stupid!)

He turns around and goes completely into his pet mode. He rubs his body around hers and starts purring.

"Grrrrr." (Is this better?)

Penny rolls her eyes and says: "Have you never had Sex before? Of course not, otherwise you would have been all over me by now!"

Penny's owner enters the room: "Penny? Oh my god! PENNY!"

* * *

Owner: "Penny! Who is that? Is that your mate? Wow, he's a tough lover."

Penny blinks and glares, "MATE? He is far from being my mate! He broke into my room, managed to overwhelm me and now he is trying to rape me!"

Perry blinks confused, "Grrrrrrr?" (What?)

The owner started becoming mad, "What? You bad, bad Platypus. How dare you overwhelmed and rape my poor darling girl."

He grabs Perry by the scruff of his neck and ordered that Perry were to be removed from his home.

"Find yourself a different Platypus who is ready for you. Now shoe."

Perry watched as he was tossed out of the house, the heavy door slammed shut and the door had no animal flap to get back inside it.

He noticed Penny was leaning at the window in the living room and chuckling at him. Perry sighed and rubbed his head embarrassed.

"Didn't you just tell me, that I couldn't trick you? Well, I managed it. Hihihi." Penny chuckled.

Perry smirks at her, "Grrrrrrr." (One to nill for you, sweetheart. But don't you worry, I'm not giving up on you so easily.)

Penny sighed, "You just can't get enough of this game, am I right?"

Perry turns completely around and stares at her with a deep passion in his eyes, "Grrrrrrrrrrr." (I stop any sort of thieve or crook. And from such a sweet thieve I'll be on you like a bee is on honey. I could have you flat on your back in one minute.)

"In a fight or in bed?" Penny asks chuckling.

Perry smirks back at her, "Grrrrrrrrr." (In both. But I am not interested in mating with you, sweetheart.)

"Oh really?" Penny asked grinning.

She jumps onto the nearby tree, climbs it down and approaches Perry with a smirk on her lips.

Perry blinks and backs away, "Grrrrr?" (What are you up to?)

Penny grins at him, she runs towards him and jumps on top of him, so that Perry is forced to the ground. She quickly climbs on top of his body and rubs her head and body against him.

"Are you sure you don't want to mate with me?" She asks as she smiles at him.

Perry glares at her, "Grrrrrrrr." (Yes, I am sure.)

Penny chuckles, "Your body has a different idea."

Perry suddenly noticed that one of his hands was on her bottom.

Perry, "Grrr." (I-I.)

Penny chuckles and kisses Perry deeply and with a lot of passion. Perry is too shocked about the kiss to be able to reply. Penny chuckles and strokes threw Perry's 3 layers of fur.

She then bites a little bit around Perry's neck. "I love such tough 'police' animals. They are so easy to communicate with, especially during a mating season. Tell it to me straight my darling 'police' agent, tell me that you want me badly."

"Grrrrr... grrrrrr..." (But I...) Perry said too stunned to reply.

"Tell it to me straight, sweetheart. I want to hear it." Penny chuckles.

Perry's face turned a bright red, he was so close to having his first ever orgasm, "Grrrrrrr..." (Yes I want to mate with you, baby.)

Penny chuckles at his red face, "Then tie me up and rape me. Just like the wild Platypuses would do in the wild. If you have the balls for it. Grrrrrr."

Perry blinked and stars at her shocked, "Grrrrrrr?" (What, are you being serious?)

Penny climbs back off him and walks away, "Oh I'm sorry sir. You are a Secret Agent, and agents aren't allowed to have sex. Good day."

Perry watched her walk away and notices something about her, she was shaking her backside to lure him on. And it was working.

"Grrrrrr," Perry says smirking. (Where do you think you are going? I am not finished with you, darling.)

Perry catches up with her and pulls her into a bush to disguise them both.

Perry smirking, "Grrrrrr." (Come on darling. We will have some 'fun' right now.)

Penny blinked shocked and tried to free herself, "No, stop it. That was a joke. I don't want to mate with you."

 ***sex scene ahead.***

Perry presses her hard against the floor, he ties her up and sticks her beak together with some cello tape.

Perry smirks at her, "Grrrrrrrrr." (You speak far too much, baby. You will love it.)

Perry puts his penis into her vagina as she was ready, and he starts moving at the height of his speed. In and out, again and again.

Penny starts shaking out of pain, "Grrrrrrr."

Perry pushes even harder into her, "Grrrrrrr." (Do you want more, my dear thieve. I can torture you like this threw out the entire night. You will forget what the word stealing even means.)

Penny's body shook again and she starts to cry, "Grrrrrrrr."

"Grrrrr," Perry says smirking at her. (No, I will not stop. Not yet anyway. I will continue mating with you until you forget what the word 'stealing' even means.)

Perry enters her even deeper and starts moving faster and harder. Penny is to suffer through this as she shakes under him.

"Grrrrr," Perry says smirking. (Tell me, darling. What does 'stealing' mean?)

Penny shakes and cries even harder, "Grrrrr."

Perry pushes even harder again, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." (Wrong answer, baby. I will not stop until you tell me. Tell me again, for crying out loud. Tell me.)

Perry pushes even harder with even more power.

Penny shakes in pain and hurt, "Grrrrrr."

"Grrrrrr," Perry said shaking his head. (I don't think you don't understand it!)

He pushes inside of her 5 times with all his might.

"Grrrrr," Perry says smirking. (I told you, I won't stop until you tell it to me again. Tell it to me, darling.)

He forces himself into her another 20 times with all his might. Penny shook under him and hung her head down.

"Grrrrrr," Penny said in a lot of pain.

Perry forces himself one more time into her and hugs her shaking body then.

"Grrrr," Perry said smiling pleased. (Good girl, you have finally let go of the thieving way.)

Perry unties her, Penny backs away and rubs her hands and beak a bit, turning red.

She shoots to him a death glare, "How dare you. You... you-"

Perry smirks and quickly grabs her, he kisses her with all of his passion in his heart, Penny is too weak to free herself and just kisses him back.

"Grrrrrrrr..." Perry said smiling at her. (Ssssssshhhh, darling! Please let us start over again. But this time lets mate with love and passion from both sides.)

Penny blushes nod her head and kisses Perry back, "I want yo again, please take me."

Perry smiles at her, he pushes his penis back into her vagina and continues mating with her. Until they both run out of energy and fall asleep.

*sex scene passed*

* * *

Quanktumspirit turning bright red: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 After the Sex

Chapter 03 After the sex

Quanktumspirit: "I just had an idea to get this better to chapter 4 my side/ 6 original stories side. Please review."

* * *

Sometime around the late afternoon, Perry wakes up. He notices, that Penny had cuddled very close to his body and was calmly moaning in her sleep. Perry chuckles and smirks as an idea passed through his mind. He starts grooming her and waking her up that way.

"Grrrrrr," Perry said smiling. (Wake up sweetheart.)

Penny wakes up and kisses him softly.

"You're making me so happy, Agent P. Please tell me the truth, am I your first affair?" Penny asks him softly.

Perry smiles at her. "Grrrrr." (You are my first and my only affair. Would you like to go to round two?)

Penny smiles at him, "Maybe some other time darling. My owner is most likely searching for me."

Perry smiles at her and climbs off her, "grrrrrrr." (I will visit you later this evening, my dear Julia.)

Penny chuckles and kisses him again, "I will count the hours, my dear Romeo."

She runs back inside of her home. Perry watches her home a little while longer before heading home himself.

* * *

At home Perry was still sighing, he couldn't believe that Penny managed to turn his head all the way around. In all his time working for the OWCA, all the billions of other Platypuses he has ever met, no one comes close to Penny then she.

Perry looked at his owners and noticed they have performed the play, Romeo and Juliet. Phineas was Romeo, Isabella Juliet, Ferb was the father of 'Juliet/Isabella' and so on.

Perry chuckled as he noticed how Juliet/Isabella was putting her all into the play and trying to get Romeo/Phineas to see her as more than just a 'friend'. Which was failing miserably.

Perry laughed inside his head, 'This is quite entertaining.'

Suddenly part of the script fell in front of him, Perry blinked and read the lines. Imagining that the Romeo was him and Juliet his beloved Penny.

'I know.' Perry said smirking.

He grabbed the script in his mouth and began learning this part of the playoff by heart, he smiles and couldn't wait to perform the play to his beloved.

* * *

At her own home, Penny was fixing up herself for her next crime. Her owner was going to be taking her to a museum because he thinks she needs some exercise.

As the two reached the museum her owner was lost in some Audiobook he bought as he walked around the place.

Penny slipped out of her leash and walked to the diamond section. She spotted a lovely looking Topaz necklace. Making sure no one was around her, she screwed a small hole into the glass and fished it out of the hold.

And as a replacement, she replaced it with a cheap $10 replica. Whiles the necklaces itself was almost $500.000 worth.

"Lovely." She whispers before quickly running back to her owner.

The two left the museum with no one noticing the theft. But Penny then felt a guilty feeling creep over herself.

'I will have to tell Perry. Oh boy, he is not going to be happy with me.' Penny thought and sadness feeling came back stronger than before.

All this stealing was hurting her more and more, and Perry will be hurt the worst, something she wished she didn't have to tell him.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I don't understand why these chapters are so short, but I will extend them soon. And I added the play and museum part in this chapter to match the next chapter a bit better. Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 Romeo and Juliet fun

Chapter 04 A Romeo and Julia fun

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

As the night comes in, Perry quietly leaves his home. He runs as quickly as he can over the road and quietly creeps to Penny's back garden, in front of her home. He stands under her window and notices her light was still on.

Since he is now so head over heels with her he decides to do some romantic play acting, the play he has learned that afternoon.

Perry begins his lines, "The jets at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far fairer than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious:

Her vestal lively is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eyes discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Penny watches him from her window and smiles down at him, with a sight of love.

"Ay me!" She said smiling at Perry.

Perry chuckles and continues: "She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As if a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lasy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Penny chuckles "Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Perry smiles back up at her, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Penny chuckles, "This but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself."

Perry smiles, "I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Penny: "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?"

Perry: "By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Penny: "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words...

ummm... Now I forgot the lines. Where have you learned this bullshit?"

"Oh darling Penny," Perry went grinning, then he became serious, "As a Secret Agent I have to know all of Shakespeare's best plays."

Penny chuckled and leans out of her window and chuckles to him in her native tong, "Grrrrrrr. Then come up to me my lover boy."

Perry didn't have to be told twice. He climbs up onto the tree and enters her bedroom. He walks up to her, grabs her by her neck and kisses her against her throat.

"Wow, you smell heavenly today darling. Very seductive." Perry said smirking, but then he gets mad, he grabs her roughly by her hands and glares at her. "Now stop playing mind games, dear. What have you done now? Did you steal something again?"

Penny tries to free herself, but Perry has her tightly in a deadlock, "No, I didn't do anything. I only prepared myself for you. You are hurting me, Perry."

Perry hardens his grip on her, "And you are hurting me when you steal something. Do you really think I'm that stupid and can't see through your charade? I am an expert Agent, Penny. Did you really think, that a bit of perfume could save you from me?"

"Ok, I only stole a topaz necklace as my owner took me to a museum. It isn't that bad." Penny snaps.

Perry glares at her as if she has lost her mind, "Not that bad? Can't you understand? If you continue stealing, then I can't be with you. It is against the rules. I would lose my job."

"And what about yesterday night? You knew, that I have stolen. And yet you still took me. Or was that just a coincidence?" Penny asks glaring.

Perry pulls her closer to him and glares mad at her, "Now listen closely sweety! What happened yesterday, was just sex. An act of love. You have turned my head so far, that I wanted to take command over you. And I'm warning you. Don't you dare steal one more time."

"What will you then do, if I dare do it again? Will you have me arrested?" Penny asked challenging.

Perry grins back at her, "Believe me, sweety. I will think of something. Even if I have to use rape as a punishment for you."

Perry hits her across her face and glares at her, Penny falls to the floor and stares at Perry shocked.

Penny begins to cry and shakes on the floor, "How dare you?" She touches her bright red cheek.

"How dare I? How dare you. You dared to steal again and then pretend as if nothing has ever happened. Let that be a warning to you, Penny. Otherwise, you will really get to know me. Do you want to know what for a type of punishment I have just come up with for you? You will be my sex slave for one month, whenever I come back from my job. You will be my little sex slave. Then I think once I'm through with all my sex tricks you will forget about stealing anything. And I think we should begin right now." Perry said and glares at her harder.

He picks her up bridal style, throws her on her comfortable bed. He ties her hands up and places her body up into the doggy mating position.

Penny shakes in fear and tries to fight him off, "STOP PLEASE. Don't do it. Please, I'm begging you. I swear I will never ever steal anything again, but please don't do this to me."

"Hihihi, you fell for it. Did you really think, that I would harm you like that?" He unties her, "I just wanted you to learn a lesson."

Penny blinked and stares at Perry shocked, "Oh you rotten man, you cruel thieve. How could you trick me like that?"

She starts hitting him on his hard chest. Perry just grins as shivers shoot threw him by every hit, he grabs her hands and starts kissing her passionately.

"Penny I want to take you, right now," Perry whispers in a hot passion as he combs his fingers through her fur. He then bit her softly into her neck making her shake even more.

Penny shakes with pleasure, "Oh my god, ok my little-perverted Detective, take me hard and long until I can't feel my legs anymore, darling."

She didn't have to tell Perry twice, he enters her slowly and deeply until they both climax almost at the same time. Then they fall asleep tiredly.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Aw, so lovely. Please review."


	5. Chapter 5 Almost caught red handed twice

Chapter 05 Almost caught red-handed twice

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

Information for this chapter: Kleptomania (its the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items and is usually done for reasons other than personal use or financial gain.)

* * *

Perry blinked a while later, he woke up and was shocked as he realised he wasn't at his owners home. He was still lying in Penny's home. Perry looked at the clock and saw it read: 4:00 AM in the new morning.

'I stayed over with her? Oh no, Phineas and Ferb will be worried about me.' Perry thought shocked.

Perry turned his head to the side and saw that Penny was still softly asleep, and hugging him tightly to her chest. She didn't look like she was going to let him go any time now.

Perry carefully but gently stroked her through her fur waking his lover up.

"Grrrrr," Perry whispered hugging her. (Penny wakes up please.)

Penny blinked and looked at Perry, a little bit bugged off, "Perry its... yawn... 4 AM in the morning."

"Grrrrrr," Perry said a bit sad, (Sorry love. It's just... Phineas and Ferb would be on the search for me now. I have to get back home.)

"Oh... ok, can I see you later on then? Maybe in town somewhere?" Penny asked.

Perry gives her a stern glare, "Grrrrrrr." (As long as you don't steal anything. Am I understood?)

Penny sighed, "Yes Perry, I will not steal anything."

Perry nodded, "Grrrrrrr." (Then ok. Let's say... 5 PM in the afternoon? That is about the time I go for my walks with Phineas and Ferb.)

Penny nodded, Perry, kisses her one more time and leaves through the window again, to his luck the security cameras were all off.

But just as he turned his back he saw Penny's door was just being opened, Penny almost jumped out of her skin, Perry quickly, instead of climbing down the window, jumped from the 3rd story window and crashed to the ground. Hissing that he hurt his leg a bit.

"Penny is everything ok?" Her owner asked her rubbing his tired eyes, "Its early in the morning."

"Um... I was just admiring the beautiful sunrise, sir." Penny quickly explained.

The owner walked up to the window and held Penny in place, "Wow dear, you are right. Yawn, it is a beautiful sunrise."

Perry used the bushes to escape from the land he was on, he looked a few times up to Penny's window and watched as her owner held her and was fully focused on the sunrise, whiles yawning a few times.

Perry shot behind the wall and escaped, with none of the cameras catching even a glimpse of our teal coloured friend.

* * *

As Perry was walking through a woods towards his owners home, he was suddenly frozen in his spot, he spotted a bluebird, nothing unusual about it, except this bluebird was wearing a brown hat on his head.

Perry tried to shoe the bird away and walked further through the forest, but suddenly a scream came from the sky, Perry looked shocked up and was caught by Agent Eagle.

"GRRRRRRR!" Perry started to panic. (Let me go, NOW!)

"Scream!" Agent Eagle snapped back. (Shut up Perry. You are so in trouble with our superior.)

Perry instantly stopped fighting her back, he just hung as if he was the breakfast for her children. Agent Eagle landed in her nest and pecked at one of her eggs mad.

The screen cracked and MM appeared on it, glaring hard at Perry. "There you are, Agent Perry. Agent Ella, thank you for finding him, return back to Dr Frito."

Agent Ella saluted him and flew away from her nest. Perry sat on the rock hard twigs of the nest and glared back at his superior.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Perry snapped mad. (What happened now MM. I did as you asked, I found the thieves hideout, got the jewels and didn't have my identity cracked. Only the thieve knows who I am.)

"That is all well done, Agent Perry." MM snapped. "But you didn't return home last night. You have been offline for almost 12 hours straight. What happened in that house for you to remain there for so long?"

Perry was almost going to answer, as he realised the truth would have him suspended. Perry shot through his head what he could come up with, but nothing came to mind.

"Is the Platypus at least handcuffed for us to pick her up now?" MM asked.

"Grrrrrrr. Grrrrrr. Grrrrrr?" Perry explained. (No Monogram. She had beaten me again. I have to extend my training and work a way around her strategies. In fact, she is so good at fighting that I was wondering if she could become a member of OWCA as well?)

MM glared hard at Perry. "Sorry Agent Perry, but she is too much of a threat to the organisation and she has committed too many felonies against the town. Once she is arrested she will be put down and out."

Perry's heart froze, "Grrrr... grrrrr... grrrrr." (No, MM please... please think about it... she can be a help... please don't kill her.)

"Why do you care?" MM asked, "I thought we had trained one of the best OWCA Agent Platypuses ever. I thought nothing could ever stop you once you are in a job Perry. What happened?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Perry hissed mad. (I grew up. I am starting to grow an interest in the opposite sex, you know mating and so on. However, I have never found myself the perfect match to stand to my strengths or interests. This 'Platypus thieve', she covers all of my interests I ever have. She is very clever like you told me, she is fast, knows any code one can come up with, and she is beautiful. Such a wonder of 'Mother Nature' doesn't deserve to be killed because she has a few let backs.)

MM glared hard, "I'm sorry Perry. Once she is captured, we can't change it. Return to headquarters immediately."

Perry sulked and saluted him, before climbing down and vanishing off to headquarters as promised.

* * *

Penny was currently sitting now in her owner's kitchen and reading the morning newspaper, yes not only does she know how to talk the human language, but also read.

Her owner was sitting opposite of her, eating some eggs and toast.

"Any interesting news Penny?" Her owner asked her smiling.

Penny looked up, "Nothing yet sir. Only more trouble with the economy, a new president has been voted yet the US scream betrayal and so on."

He nodded his head and finished his breakfast. Penny chewed on some toast before cleaning the place up.

* * *

After travelling for 1 hour Perry arrived at the headquarters. A lot of OWCA agents glared at him.

'Great.' Perry thought upset, 'MM has told everyone that I am now in love with her. Can this day get any worse?'

Perry walked threw the OWCA and reached his office, he opened his computer and began writing his reports out, answering E-mails and so on.

As he was done Perry left the office, he looked left and right and walked towards the 'Doctor/Vet' part of the OWCA.

He despises such places at the OWCA because one can always get bad news or be even put down, like 'Terry Turkey' one fateful Thanksgiving. He was mercilessly slaughtered here and served up for the OWCA's dinner.

Perry knocked on Dr Apollo's door and waited for his permission to enter the room.

"Come in." Came from the door.

Perry sulked a bit and walked inside, he removed his hat and faced the bluebird doctor. Despite being quite small, Dr Apollo was one of the wisest animals ever trained at the OWCA.

"Oh, good afternoon Agent Perry the Platypus. What brings you here to me?" Dr Apollo asked him.

Perry sat down on a chair, Dr Apollo pulled out a clipboard and a black pen. He motioned for Perry to lie down on a stretched out bed, that way Perry could focus more on the problem, Perry obeyed and then began his story.

"Well, Dr Apollo... um... I think I might like someone... in a certain way. However, MM refuses to let me be with them." Perry explained.

Dr Apollo smirked, "You are in love with her?"

Perry nodded, Dr Apollo wrote it down. "Ok, does she love you back in return?"

"Yes, I asked her as we... um 'mated' with each other... and she said that she was very happy with me." Perry explained.

Dr Apollo wrote it down and smiled, "Well that's great Perry. So where is the problem in that? Love is the most powerful force on can ever experience. And she is your first ever love if I'm not mistaking?"

"Indeed she is, however, there is one single flaw which holds me back from actually making a right move on her... um..." Perry said, but then grew silent.

"Problem?" Dr Apollo asked confused.

Perry nodded, he counted quietly down in his head and asked himself if he should tell Dr Apollo about Penny's thieving ways. He nodded his head.

"She... she is a thief by trade. She has already since I know her committed 4 thefts. And she just won't stop." Perry explained turning red. "Could there be something wrong with her?"

Dr Apollo blinked, he wrote that down and gave it some careful thought, "I've heard of this condition once before... um... give me a few minutes... um... ah, now I know where. Perry if she is doing it all the time and doesn't seem to know when to stop, then it means she is suffering under Kleptomania. She has developed the urge to steal maybe to fill a void up in her life."

Perry's breath stopped, that did make sense.

"But I need extra prove Agent P. Would you mind if I tag along with you on your next mission? So I can observe this Platypus, and see if she does suffer from 'Kleptomania'?" Dr Apollo asked.

Perry nodded, "No problem."

Suddenly his watch rang Perry answered his call.

"Agent P. The Platypus thieve has been spotted again. Get her this time and bring her into custody." MM ordered.

"On my way sir," Perry said and caught a slip of paper.

Dr Apollo quickly closed his Doctors labs up and followed Perry outside. Quickly Perry got his hang glider out and Dr Apollo took with him to the sky, to stop Penny.

* * *

Penny indeed has left her owners house. She was walking first calmly up and down the streets of Danville, then she looked left and right and caught sighed of a jewellery shop, the owner has just left it locked and she saw a beautiful sapphire blue diamond necklace.

"Wow..." She whispered.

Perry rolled his eyes, that piece was anything but beautiful. Dr Apollo was hiding in a tree as he watched Penny's reaction. Exactly as he guessed, she was starting to show the symptoms of kleptomania.

First Penny was walking back and forth in front of the shop, then she was shaking, placing her hand a few times in front of the glass and letting it go again. They even caught what she was whispering to herself.

"Wow, the Sapphire blue diamond necklace is so beautiful... but no if Perry catches me again he will do much worse then rape me... but it is a beautiful piece... plus Penny don't deny it, you loved it as Perry raped you. He is the biggest thrill ever... Even more than getting that lovely piece of jewellery?... I'm not sure I don't think so. Damn it." Penny whispered.

Dr Apollo flew down next to Perry, "Yes Perry, she is showing all the signs. Look, she is talking to herself, pacing around to try and come up with a decision, but it seems like she knows something more valuable than that diamond."

Perry blinked, Penny looked at the diamond one more time and shook her head again, "I will not steal it, that piece is not worth it... plus if he doesn't wish to take me tonight, maybe I could take him."

Penny left and walked back home. Perry blinked as his cheeks flared up. He and Dr Apollo walked, Dr Apollo flew next to him, behind Penny.

Penny just returned straight home and jumped into the bath, she then relaxed and switched all of the alarm safety to her owners home back on. So she wasn't intending on leaving again.

Perry turned back round to Dr Apollo, "Come we have to head back to OWCA."

Dr Apollo nodded his head, the Agent and the Doctor walked/flew back to the OWCA head base and delivered to MM the report that Penny was back at home and hasn't stolen anything.

* * *

A while later that same day Penny was standing at her owner's door and knocked against it.

"Yes, Penny?" Her owner asked her.

Penny held her leash in her hands, "Its time for our walks sir."

"Of course dear, once round Danville park?" He suggested. "We could get an ice cream wiles out."

Penny nodded, her owner took her lead and the two left the mansion. Whiles her owner was listening to some music on his iPod Penny questioned herself about her life's choices, was she making the right ones?

And will Perry keep his promise and meet her in the park? She sure hopes so.

* * *

Perry and Apollo have found MM, they asked for an audience with him. Perry got his camera from his hat, developed the images of Penny and showed them to MM.

Dr Apollo explained to MM that he has seen this type of suffering before, there was evidential prove that Penny was suffering from the Kleptomania symptoms.

"Indeed Dr Apollo, that would explain a lot. Have you got a plan on how you could cure her?" MM asked.

Dr Apollo faced the floor a bit sad, "Only one so far, we have to find something to replace her stealing way with. And... I might have an idea as to what a.k.a who."

MM and Perry blinked, "Who?"

Dr Apollo faced Perry and nodded to him, "You Perry."

"Ha, your joking,... right?" Perry asked shocked and nervous.

"Not at all Perry. You are about in her age range, you are a male she is a female, if you can win her affections over and make her only think of you, you might steer her away from her stealing urge." Dr Apollo suggested. "And once she is cured she could also sign up to be an OWCA agent. She has height intelligence, she can speak the human language and she can fight very well."

Perry blinked, "You are right, plus she can keep secrets... I think."

Dr Apollo blinked, "Keep secrets?"

Perry nodded, "Just as her owner was going to walk in on us, she hid my hat and asked me to 'pretend' to mate with her, that way she kept my secret from being a Secret agent from her owner. She basically saved my spy identity from being exposed."

"That is a good deed indeed," MM said pleased.

"So... could she sign up?" Dr Apollo asked.

But MM sighed, "Well, the reports are all well and good, however, if Penny's Kleptomania gets worse then her first target would be to steal from the OWCA. And I don't wish to risk it at all. We will give it a shot. Agent Perry inform Penny about the job offer and see how she will react to it. Got it?"

"I will sir," Perry said saluting his master happy.

Perry quickly left the OWCA, during the ride home he was smiling, and humming to himself the song: 'She's the one by Robbie Williams'.

* * *

Quanktumspirit grinning: "Please review. I hope I did a good job."


	6. Chapter 6 The job offer

Chapter 06 The job offer

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

As Perry got home his smiling didn't stop. Phineas and Ferb, as they saw their pet animal, sprinted out of the house and embraced their pet.

"Perry, where have you been all evening? We were so worried." Phineas said.

Perry blinked, but he didn't move, just let his boys hug him. Ferb placed a leash around his neck and the boys walked with him into the kitchen.

Linda was there, currently cleaning up from dinner that evening.

"Mum we are going with Perry on his walks, ok?" Phineas informed her.

"Alright boys, here you can have $5 for a ice cream. See you later on." Linda said and let them out.

Perry walked with his owners to the park, wondering if Penny manages to go for a walk herself, he would love to see her out and about.

* * *

Penny indeed was at her owner's house, she also had her dinner and asked her owner if they could go for a walk out in the park.

"Sure darling. Maybe when we are out and about you can meet your 'mate' as well." He said smiling at his pet.

Penny rolled her eyes, "I hope not."

Her owner placed her leash on her and walked with Penny outside, Penny pulled on the leash and looked around Danville, wondering where Perry might be walking with his owners if he was off the job.

As they reached Danville park Penny was a bit upset that Perry wasn't there yet, her owner lets her go from her lead and sat down with a book in his hands on a park bench.

"Have some fun Penny, but come right back when I call." He warned her.

Penny smiled, "Will do sir."

As she was sure he was deep in his book Penny ran deeper into the park, looking around benches, behind bushes and trees and even saw a duck pond.

At one point she spotted a beaver tail.

"Perry?" Penny asked as she ran up to the tail.

But it was just a normal beaver, Penny apologised to her for the disturbance and continued scanning.

'Perry where are you?' She asked herself.

She gave up and walked back up to her owner, just as she was lying down to have a small nap, did she spot two boys walking into the park, and on their leash... yes it was Perry. She recognised his teal coloured fur, orange beak and webbed feet anywhere.

"Come, Penny, it's time to go." Her owner said and just attached her to her leash.

"No, wait, sir... please just 10 more minutes, please untie me." Penny panicked and pulled harder on her leash.

Her owner blinked and looked around, not understanding what Penny was so excited about.

Perry was walking with his owners and spotted Penny as well, he pulled on his leash and quickly ran up to her.

"Wow wow easy boy, we have all day. Calm down, Perry." Phineas chuckled.

Ferb smiled along as they followed Perry up to a strange man with a pink-furred platypus. Perry stopped about half a foot in front of them and grrrrred happy.

'Grrrrrrrrr.' Perry said happily. (Penny hi. You made it.)

Penny smiled and almost jumped onto Perry again. "Perry, its good to see you."

Phineas and Ferb blinked, both of their mouths opened shocked.

"Wait for a minute, you are the pink Platypus we saw a few days ago in our garden, being chased by a cat if I remember correctly?" Phineas said.

Ferb looked up at the man holding her leash, "And you must be her owner, hi I'm Ferb and this is Phineas. And that's Perry our pet platypus."

Penny was at the moment doing a good job tackling Perry down every few seconds, Perry was trying everything not to be strangled by his leash.

"Grrrrr," Perry said softly. (Penny please stop that for a few minutes, let me get rid of the leash please before you kill me.)

"Oh sorry, Perry. I just want to play." Penny said.

Phineas and Ferb froze in their spots.

"Did... your... pet... just... speak?" Ferb asked shocked.

Penny cursed quietly to herself and hung her head, but her owner just smiled and stroked her body.

"Yes, boys. My girl can speak the human language. Is it ok if she plays with your pet as well? I think they both want to run together a few times." Penny's owner asked them.

"Of course, I'm sure Perry would love a game of catch with her." Phineas beamed.

Perry nodded his head excited and continued circling around her. Penny chuckled as her owner let her go.

"But come right back once we call you two, got it, Perry and Penny?" Penny's owner explained.

Both platypuses nodded their heads, Penny then jumped onto Perry again and the chase was on.

* * *

Perry lead Penny to a hidden woodland part of the park, here the two were perfectly disguised from their owners.

Penny chuckled and hugged Perry. "Its good to see you again Perry. Is everything ok?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," Perry said smiling back at her. (Yes everything is alright... and you?)

"Fine as well," Penny said and sighed happily.

Perry backed away a bit and faced her very seriously, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." (Penny, I spoke with one of the OWCA leading doctors. I asked them about your condition, you don't just steal for the fun. You suffer from the condition: kleptomania. Am I right?)

Penny blinked, suddenly her eyes turned dark blue and she ran. Perry shook his head and quickly jumped opposite of her.

"Grrrrrrr." Perry panicked. (Penny please just-)

"Please, don't speak about that problem Perry. It runs far deeper then you will ever know... just no..." Penny said and almost shook in pain.

Perry jumped next to her and embraced Penny, Penny shook more and more violent as Perry purred so hard that his throat started hurting. Penny stayed in his embrace and felt Perry's soft body vibrating, she hugged him back and burst into tears.

"Grrrrr. Grrr? Grrrrrrrr. Grrrr." Perry said almost feeling his own heartbreak, (Please Penny. What's wrong? I'm sorry I asked you if that was true. Please, please forgive me.)

Penny didn't calm down but continued to shake, "Sorry Perry... it's just... you are right. I am suffering from that condition. It has something to do with my past... as to why I am the way I am..."

Perry waited for her to continue.

"I was born in North America before I was even 2 days old both of my parents were shot dead by a poacher hunter. I was then found by an animal shelter and placed into a cage. The human boys in the area found it funny to annoy us animals, me and several animals were thrown with sticks, stones and screamed at before they were driven out. After 1 month my owner found me and adopted me into his family. He is an animal experiment man and taught me how to speak, how to breath that my vocal cords would swing and pronounce the words in the right way. I started learning a few words and then could speak one-day complete sentences. Since then I haven't stopped talking, apart from the time you tied my beak shut and raped me." Penny explained.

Perry hung his head, "Grrrr." (I'm sorry Penny. I just wanted you to learn a lesson.)

Penny hugged Perry and kissed him softly. "It's ok now Perry. You promised me you will never do it again and I believe you."

Perry nodded, as he was trying to back away, Penny smirked and kissed Perry further.

"And because I just informed you of that information, I want you back in return." Penny chuckled.

She pushed Perry to the floor and climbed on top of him, Perry's cheeks instantly flared up as Penny kissed him further, she made his erection jump out before nestling comfortably on top of him.

"Grrrr, grrrrr... grrrrr?" Perry asked scared. (Wait, wait Penny... are you sure you want to mate with me?)

Penny nodded her head, "Yes Perry."

Perry smiled and kissed her passionately. Penny melted into the kiss and the two had their fun together. Driving each other deeper and wilder into their passion. After a few rounds, Penny smiled and held Perry firmly against her chest, smiling all the way.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr? Grrrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrr." Perry said and looked at Penny, with hope in his eyes. (Penny, would you like to work for the OWCA as well? A lot of animals I know have started off from a troubled background, but with a few rounds of learning, discipline and honesty every animal managed to find their rightful places.)

"What Perry? Seriously? Despite having a criminal past?" Penny asked surprised.

Perry nodded his head, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." (You may have a criminal past Penny, but you have developed some well impressive skills. You know how to enter every building, you never get caught. And you'd be earning an honest living, instead of the thieving ways where you steal property you would be returning it to them.)

Penny remained silence for a while, "I'm not sure. I bet a lot of the other OWCA Agents at your agency would scowl at me for being there, because of my past."

Perry was about to return with a combat,... as he realised she was right.

"Grrrrrr." Perry sighed and rubbed his head ashamed. (You are right. Sorry.)

"We will just have to wait and see," Penny said shrugging her shoulders.

"PERRY, PENNY." The two platypuses heard.

Both Platypuses chuckled and Perry let her go again. Just as they were going to be walking back, Perry froze in the spot, he spotted a red fox who noticed them both together, he was snarling at them and glared hard at the two Platypuses.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Perry screamed, but sadly his owners couldn't understand him.

"MASTER, MR STEVEN! PHINEAS FERB HELP!" Penny screamed at the top of her lungs.

The fox lunged after the platypuses, Perry tried to back kick him but the fox almost bit down, just then sticks and stones were thrown in their direction, the fox blinked confused and shot away from the two platypuses.

Perry was still shaking as Mr Steven, Phineas and Ferb appeared a few seconds later. Steven scooped the shaking Penny up and Perry was held by Ferb, still shaking and whining in pain.

"Oh no, Perry. That fox bit you, didn't he?" Phineas said shocked.

Perry whined and shook even further. Penny jumped from her master and rubbed Perry over his head, Perry continued shaking and crying, the pain was unbearable.

"Sir Perry has to go to the vet pronto," Penny said staring at her friend scared.

Perry nodded his head, the pain almost caused him to blackout.

"Ok Penny. Ferb was it? Head straight home and inform your family, Phineas, into the car with Perry, I will drive you down to the vets. If that bite wound isn't taken care of instantly then he could lose his leg." Mr Steven explained.

Perry shook as he was scooped up by Phineas, Ferb ran as fast as he could back home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Oh no, will Perry keep his leg? And what about Penny? Has she got the job? Please review."


	7. Chapter 7 Saving the leg

Chapter 07 Saving the leg

Quanktumspirit: "Have fun reading."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb reached their home, Perry was still crying in pain. Phineas grabbed Perry's carrier basket, Ferb placed Perry into it and locked the cage, both boys left with Perry to the vets.

Penny nodded, "Wait; Phineas and Ferb. Can I please go with you? It is after all my fault that Perry has now that bite wound. I want to make sure he is alright now."

Phineas blinked, "Sure, Penny is your name, correct?"

"That's right," Penny said and followed after both boys.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Penny ran together to the vets. Perry looked up in pain and shook in more pain.

As they reached the vets, OWCA vet for your information, were they quickly let threw. Carl Karl blinked as he just treated a few bird Agents for a broken wing.

"We are sorry, but our pet Platypus has a wounded leg." Phineas panicked and carried Perry threw.

Carl Karl blinked, "Ok bring him straight threw. I'll just get the leading doctor."

Perry was carefully placed on the top table as Carl left the room. Penny jumped onto a chair next to the checkup table and held one of Perry' paws.

Perry shook under her touch. "Grrrrrrrr."

"We know Perry. Don't worry the Vet will be able to help you." Phineas said.

Penny sighed and shook her head, "That's not what he said, boys. Perry just said, 'Phineas please stop touching my bitten leg.' You are hurting him."

Phineas retreated his hand and Ferb let Perry go as well.

"Oh sorry, Perry. I didn't mean to make you more uncomfortable." Phineas said feeling ashamed.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrr." Perry said and smiled a bit up.

"Now he said, 'I accept your apology Phineas, but you can do something for me'-" Penny explained.

"Hu what?" Phineas asked.

"Grrrrrrrrr," Perry said looking up.

Penny chuckled, "He would like to place his head on your rolled up pullover, the vet's table is uncomfortable to lie down, and Ferb can you use your jacket to raise his bitten leg up, to reduce the swelling and the pain of the pulling gravity."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and did as they were asked. Phineas took his jacket off, and rolled it up into sausages, he placed Perry's head on it and Perry smiled. Ferb removed his coat and folded it up into a second pillow and placed Perry's leg on it.

Perry smiled up at them, "Grrrr."

Penny chuckled, "He is feeling a bit better now, 'thank you boys' is what he said."

Perry nodded his head, just then the door opened again and the Vet walked in. Perry blinked as he saw it was Carl Karl this time. He nodded to him that he was acknowledged.

"Hi, I'm your vet for today. I can see you have a Platypus, oh my did he get into a fight with a wild animal?" Carl asked.

Phineas nodded, "Can you help him?"

"Of course I can. However... I would prefer if you boys stay outside whiles I help him, it could get messy." Carl explained.

Perry blinked, all Carl had to do was inject his leg to make it numb, clean it up and put a bandage on it, nothing gruesome. And maybe get an injection against rabies, but that's it.

However, the boys nodded, "Get better Perry. We will wait in the waiting room for him."

Perry was still confused, Ferb handed Carl the injection card of Perry and the boys left. Penny looked around the room and lock bolted the door closed as the boys were outside.

"What was that about Carl?" Penny asked looking at him confused.

Carl smirked, he first took care of Perry's leg, then injected him with an injection against rabies and then faced both Platypuses again.

"Well, Perry. The OWCA had a discussion with one another, Penny did you know Perry asked if you could work for us as well?" Carl asked Penny.

Penny nodded her head, "Yes we discussed it, but I'm unsure about my criminal past."

"Yes, that is the crutch of the problem. The OWCA is willing to overlook your criminal past, however, Monogram is a very strict boss, he doesn't want you in the 'detective company' because of your thieving ways. Also, Perry has found out from Dr Apollo one of our animal doctors that you suffer under kleptomania, are we right?" Carl asked.

Penny hung her head and nodded her head, "Yes. But I don't know how I can let go of it..."

"Lots of help and love could help you there with it. Penny maybe hangs around Perry, communicate with other people, learn to use the normal money to get the things you want to own yourself, and in time you will learn to see the world in a new perspective." Carl suggested.

"Yes... maybe you are right... ok, I will try." Penny said nodding her head.

Carl smiled, suddenly he pulled a syringe out and injected it into Perry's leg. Perry raised his head shocked.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Perry asked scared.

Penny looked just as freaked out, "Carl Karl what did you just do?"

"Watch," Carl said and then ran from the checkup room. "Major Monogram come quickly. Retrial arrest!"

Monogram quickly raced in his own Doctors uniform past Phineas and Ferb, he entered the room and quickly closed the blinds inside it.

Phineas and Ferb both looked worried at each other, what was wrong with Perry's leg?

* * *

Inside the room

Perry was shaking harder, whatever Carl injected him with it was making the pain worse. Monogram knew exactly what to do and had to cut a bit of Perry's fur away.

After they operated on the bite wound, cleaned it out, stitched it back together they cleaned it up perfectly. Carl and MM looked at Perry's injection card and true, he needed the next shot for his rabies.

Carl filled the needle up and inject it into Perry. As that was done Penny jumped up next to Perry and embraced him.

"Oh Perry, please don't give me such a heart attack," Penny said shaking a bit.

Perry smiled softly, he accepted the hug and nuzzled her hair and head in an affectionate manner. Carl and MM chuckled at the clear love-struck view on Perry's face. They waited until Perry and Penny both let each other go.

Penny let Perry go after a brief kiss and jumped back down facing the two humans in the room.

"So you two are the workers at this OWCA Perry told me about?" Penny asked.

Carl nodded his head, "That's correct, I'm a vet part-time and chemist at the OWCA and Major Monogram is the boss of Perry's OWCA section as well as some other Agents. So would you like to join Penny? However, there are some rules you will have to follow if you accept."

Penny sighed, "I thought so, what for rules?"

"Rule 01) Do NOT steal from the OWCA, your Nemesis or any other place you will have to visit. Rule 02) Do NOT have anyone killed, harmed or injured. Even if it is the nemesis who you are supposed to be stopping. Rule 03) And this is one of the biggest, NEVER reveal to your nemesis your pet identity or your owner your OWCA identity. You will have to keep both sides completely secret." MM explained.

"Ok. I understand. Is there something else to know?" Penny asked.

Perry nodded, "Grrrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrrrr." (Yes you will have to get used to the other OWCA Agents, sometimes when a mission is extra tricky you get to be paired up with some of them.)

"Well for that I would have to know them first," Penny said.

"If you accept we can introduce all of them to you tomorrow," MM explained.

Perry blinked and looked to MM confused. "Grrrrrr?"

Even Penny blinked and translated Perry's Grrrr again, "What do you mean? What is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you two is the OWCAS Valentines day dance. Every OWCA member would have a date there, so you two would be a welcoming couple." MM explained.

Perry's face grew bright red, he has completely forgotten about the OWCA Valentines day dance. It took part every year, and every OWCA Agent who was in a relationship, or had a mate/family was a welcoming sight there.

Perry never went to that event because A) he never fell in love with anyone before, and B) he was sure MM would try and pair him up with any random female Platypus. But now that he introduced Penny as a 'potential mate' he was sure they both could go to the dance together as a couple. As long as Penny accepts in being his girlfriend and love.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And I actually have a darker idea behind the dance, what is my plan? Well, review to find out."


	8. Chapter 8 A ex-Agents code

Chapter 08 A Ex-Agents code

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And Penny, watch your back. Perry's ex-girlfriend is back for the dance. I own Perry's ex-girlfriend called Amy."

* * *

The same evening, in Ciudad Juarez, Mexico.

A female Platypus was just hiding in a building, watching a bank being robbed out.

"Agent Amy, pull back, there are too many robbers." Amy heard through her chip.

Agent Amy the Platypus is one of Mexico's best bounty hunters and best MOWCA Agents they have ever trained, Mexico's Organisation Without A Cool Acronym. She has brown fur, with dark brown eyes and one of Perry's ex-girlfriends.

Amy sighed, "Jason if I don't stop the 'Killer Cobras' now then they will continue stealing threw all of Mexico. I have everything I need, I just have to wait for the right time to strike."

A sigh came from her earpiece, "As alway's you put yourself in harm's way to capture any criminal that has ever littered the earth, just be careful."

"Will do, over," Amy said and got her red vision goggles out.

She saw the Killer Cobras as they were running right towards her trap.

"As alway's the human nature is so predictable." Amy sighed and waited to strike.

And as she planned the humans ran into her trap, she pulled on a leaver and the 'Killer Cobras' were trapped in a broken car with bars in it.

"What?" The lead thief asked mad.

Amy walked out and shook her head, she activated her translation clip to communicate to them, "Killer Cobras, how many times have I caught you red-handed? 10, 15 times? It doesn't matter, the sheriff is on his way."

"Ah Agent Amy, as always running around your tail to catch any 'bad boy'." The second in command said rolling his eyes.

The third one didn't say anything as the police turned up, the men were sent to jail and Amy returned back to MOWCA.

As she reached Mexico's Organisation Without a Cool Acronym did she head for her own office, packing the file of the 'Killer Cobras' away and finishing up on the report about capturing them and so on.

Just as she was done she saw her boss, Major Diggings Dumpan, or for short Major DD walk up to her office. In his hands, he held the next mission file, but he also looked scared at her.

"Sir... is everything ok?" Amy asked her boss.

MDD shook his head, "No. Agent Amy, do you remember the jewellery theft about a year ago? Where were 3 unvalued rings stolen from the Mexicos jewellery shop? But nothing has been found apart from a footprint almost matching yours?"

Amy blinked, "Yes, but I was cleared of the suspicions. I am not interested in jewellery... why?"

"Well, apparently in Danville the same thefts are happening all over again. Huge loads of jewellery are being stolen, and most likely from the same culprit. I want to send you down to Danville undercover, track that thief down and have him or her arrested. Bring the thieve back and we will sentence him or her to the rights of Mexicos laws." MDD explained.

"Death by the sleeping dart," Amy smirked. "Ok, with who am I staying down there?"

"You will be staying at Danvilles OWCA center," MDD told her.

Amy smirked, "Ok, I'll go home and pack my bags."

Amy left the MOWCA and travelled back up to her home, where she packed her suitcase and fished from a draw an old necklace, that she has gotten from Perry.

Amy opened it and smiled at the photo, it was showing her and Perry holding hands, and showing the peace sign. In this adventure the two have just stopped a LOVEMUFFIN member from stealing an old ray, they took the photo and promised to wear it around their necks as a sign of their friendship and love to each other.

As the last things were stored in her suitcase, Amy walked out of her home and entered the train station. From there the train travelled her all the way to Danville train-station. She fished her iPod out of her suitcase, plugged it in and selected her favourite song, 'Dear future Husband by Meghan Trainor'.

'I wonder how Perry has been doing.' Amy asked herself smirking.

Her excitement about seeing Perry was easily readable on her face. And whoever this jewellery thief is, Amy was sure to capture him or her red handed.

* * *

Back in Danville

Perry really wished he would have denied going to the Valentines dance. He turned up at Penny's home, dressed in a sharp looking suit and holding a red rosed bouquet in his hands. He looked at his watch, he and Penny have agreed that he would pick her up at 7:00 PM sharp and return her point 10:00 PM in the evening.

And currently, it was 6:50 PM. Perry was determined not to let Penny wait for a single minute or second longer to go out with him, he was a man of timing. Perry looked in the side window of the front door of his appearance.

He was dressed in a sharp looking black suit, black shirt, black trousers and highly polished black shoes... he's only just managed to clean his paws from the black shoe polish.

His hair was combed back, he had a squeaky clean wash and he has cleaned all his teeth and tongue as well. Everything was set to go.

As his clock struck 7 PM in the evening did he ring the doorbell, the loud gonging sound was heard threw out the entire villa and he heard large footsteps walking up to the door.

The door was opened and Perry swallowed his spit down, it was Penny's owner. He glared at Perry and was holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"Hey what have I told you about turning up at my house again Platypus?" The owner asked mad.

Perry quickly raised his hands, he carefully placed the gifts down and fished the OWCA Valentines day ball card out, he handed it to him and then looked around where Penny was.

The owner raised his eyebrow confused, "What's this? You are hereby invited to the OWCA's Valentine's day ball, it will run from 7:30 PM to midnight. Couples and singles are invited... so this is where you are taking my Penny? To a dance?"

Perry nodded his head, he showed him the bouquet and he read the card in it as well, "For Penny, from Perry. XXX... well cute. Ok, you may go with her there. But have her be back by... um, let's say 2 AM in the morning. Penny has her own key to get in. If you two want some action with each other after the ball. And don't have her harmed anymore. I don't wish to see her cry her eyes out every evening. She is like a child to me, and I'm her father/owner/caretaker. Ok?"

Perry gave him a salute, just then the owner walked back inside the house an Penny walked outside. Perry's breath was caught in his throat, Penny was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress, in her hair was a clip holding her pink ponytail back, and she even has matching gloves on.

"Hi Perry, I'm glad you could make it. How's your leg doing?" Penny asked.

Perry turned a bit red. "Grrrr." (It's still holding. As long as I don't put too much pressure on it for a few weeks, then I should be able to walk normally again. My owners have made me a stand underneath my suit to support the leg, I just can't run or do any fancy flips for a while.)

Penny quickly translated it all to her owner who nodded his head, "Ok, well I hope your leg will be healed in a bit. See you love birds later."

Perry and Penny nodded their heads and Perry leads her to his OWCA car, he strapped himself and herself into the driver's seat. Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Perry... um, I don't have a drivers licence to drive." Penny pointed out.

Perry chuckled and shook his head, he called the computer up and typed in the coordinates to the OWCA headquarters.

Perry explained how the car works, "Don't worry Penny. Just look straight ahead and press on the break to stop the car, then on the screen on go when it is clear to go again. The OWCA cars know all how to drive. I'll warn you when to break and such. Because of my pain in my leg, I can't drive it for a long time. And from your home to the OWCA headquarters is about 5-minute drive with a car, but if we were to walk about 3 hours. Then I might as well turn round with you and head back home as well. Just have a go if you wish."

Penny was still a bit unsure, but she agreed. Perry nodded his head and Penny pressed on go. The car started moving and picking up speed. They were travelling down the road at 30 miles an hour. Penny was shaking a bit with nerves, but she didn't lose them. The car was turning left, right going straight on and so on. So far no reason to stop, but then the car was heading for a set of lights that have changed from green to amber and then red.

Penny blinked, she pressed her webbed foot against the break and the car slowed down. Penny held her foot on the break and the car stopped directly at the line between the crossing and the car.

Perry smiled at her, "Very good."

Penny smiled back, Perry pointed straight on, Penny let her webbed foot go from the break and the car then indicated left and turned left, before picking the speed up again.

* * *

After driving for about 5 minutes they reached the OWCA headquarters where the ball was to take place. Perry typed into the car the parking code and the car drove safely into a parking lot.

The car parked itself and Perry raise the handbrake, Penny was smirking over her entire face as she removed the key and handed it to Perry.

Perry pocked the key and smiled back at her, "Very good."

"Thank's Perry. Wow, that was fun." Penny chuckled.

Perry nodded and carefully got out of the car, he walked around and opened the door, like a gentleman he helped Penny up before closing it and locking the car.

"That was very good, despite it being your first time," Perry explained.

Penny nodded and supported Perry to get to the ball, the two walked up to the entrance where a few animals have already walked into the ballroom, Perry handed Carl Karl the invitation cards and he scanned them.

"Welcome to the ball Agent Perry and Miss. I hope you will have an enjoyable evening." Carl said.

Perry nodded his head as the two walked into the ballroom. The music was already on full blast and playing 'What does the fox say by Ylvis'. Perry and Penny chuckled and gave a thumbs up to the DJ.

Penny even saw all the animals dancing with each other, smiling and happy. Just a fox couple was hiding in the corner, glaring up at the DJ.

"I take it some animals take offence over the good songs?" Penny asked Perry chuckling.

Perry nodded, "Yes some of them. Would you care for a dance or something to drink first?"

"A drink sounds good." Penny nodded her head.

Perry nodded, "Ok wait here, I'll be right back."

Penny nodded her head and stood at the side of the dance floor, she saw almost every animal she knew from Wonders of the world TV show. And that no one was attacking each other for a dinner was impressive.

Just as she was going to look where Perry has vanished off until she was grabbed and spun around. Penny blinked and noticed it was a Chihuahua Agent. And next to him was a Toy Fox Terrier dog Agent.

"Hu? Who are you and how did you know about the OWCA dance today?" The Chihuahua asked.

Penny remained quiet, 'Perry where are you?'

"Oh leave her alone Pinky. I'm sorry but my boyfriend can get a bit protective of the OWCA family. Anyhow, I'm Trisha and this is my boyfriend for 2 years Pinky the Chihuahua." Trisha explained.

Penny still looked around, 'Crap what should I say? Do they know that I'm a thieve and would want me arrested? Perry help please.'

"Hello, can you even speak?" Pinky asked, before being jabbed in the ribs by Trisha.

"Sorry, I'm... just a bit nervous," Penny explained.

"What's your name and who's date are you?" Trisha asked Penny.

Perry just then appeared with the drinks, Penny rolled her eyes in the head, Perry made sure the drinks had a bendy straw in them and looked all 'cute' with a small umbrella sticking out of them.

Perry gave her the drink and then looked at the others confused, "Hi Pinky and Trisha. I see you've made acquaintance with my 'date'."

"Sure did Perry. But who is she? She is no OWCA Agent, that's for sure." Pinky asked.

Penny pulled Perry away scared, " 'Dear' can you please show me where the bathroom is."

Perry nodded and the two left Trisha and Pinky confused behind. As they reached the restrooms Penny pulled Perry behind a plant pot.

"Perry how many OWCA Agents know about me being a thieve?" Penny asked worriedly.

Perry shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, at the moment I think only me and Agent Karen the cat, you know the one that was chasing you a few days ago, as we meet the first time in my owner's backyard."

Penny nodded her head, "I haven't seen Agent K anywhere yet. So I'm saving for now. Unless you want to hand me over to MM right away?"

Perry shook his head and hugged her, "No I don't and wouldn't anyway... I got an idea how to protect you from MM's arrest warrant... but... it's embarrassing and too quickly."

"What? Perry what must I do?" Penny asked, "Please... I'll do anything to get the hate of the OWCA of my back."

Perry nodded, but his cheeks remained red as fire, "You would have to be my... my wife. If an animal becomes the mate and partner of an OWCA Agent then they are immune to the other OWCA Animals. And you will have to compleat the therapy to get you off your Kleptomania."

Penny's face grew bright red, "I... I'm not too sure about that huge step yet Perry... I do like you in return and loved it every time we mated with each other... but... but being your wife is just a bit too big a leap for me. Can I please have a bit of time to think about it?"

"Sure Penny, take all the time in the world. I can wait for you." Perry smirked.

Penny kissed Perry passionately and smiled at her lover, "Thank you, Perry."

Another lovely song came on, the two platypuses disappeared together to the dance floor and Perry and Penny danced to the beautiful melody... after a while, they became a bit tired and sat together on a couch. They picked their drinks up and enjoyed each others company.

Just then Perry noticed Pinky racing up to them looking very, very scared. Trisha was close behind, but just as shocked.

"P... Perry... um... come... come." Pinky just panicked and almost ripped Perry from the chair.

Perry blinked confused, "Pinky what's wrong? Calm down."

"Not calm... um, Penny is your name madame? Sorry but I have some business to discuss with Perry privately, we will be back in a bit." Pinky continued to panic.

"Sorry dear," Perry said as Pinky dragged him away.

Penny just blinked and shrugged her shoulders, she just leaned back and listened to the great music the DJ was playing.

* * *

With Pinky and Perry.

Perry gave Pinky a death glare, the dog was still shaking, just then Pinky's date Trisha was next to him as well.

"What's wrong Pinky? Why did you drag me away from my date?" Perry asked a bit mad.

Pinky breathed to try and calm down, after counting down a few times he looked back over to Perry.

"Because Perry I just saw... saw... 'you-know-who' in the crowd. I didn't know MM has informed the Mexican OWCA and invited HER for the dance." Pinky panicked.

Perry was still lost, Trisha grabbed Perry this time and pulled him further away, she hid all 3 of them behind a bush and pointed towards the dance floor.

Perry blinked, he scanned around the dance floor, nothing seemed too be unusual, the average couple, some dancing with the same type and others mixed with other animals, there was nothing... wait a sec.

Perry felt his breath stop, standing at a pole in a corner of the ballroom... was a brown fur platypus, about Perry's age as well, having a black hat on and wearing a yellow sparkling dress.

She pulled out an old pocket watch and Perry's fears were confirmed. He gave her that pocket watch as a goodbye gift.

"Amy? What is Amy doing here? I thought she was back at the Mexican OWCA?" Perry asked shocked.

Pinky shrugged his shoulders, "Beats us,... just watch your back. I don't think she is here to have a 'chat' or drink punch."

"Mexico's divisions are known for being on the go 24/7. So Amy must be heard for something or someone important linking to a mission. Go, Perry, ask her." Trisha urged him.

"Not now, I have to get back to Penny," Perry said and turned on his heels.

He has already left her completely clueless about why he was dragged away.

* * *

Perry hid and blended in with the crowd as he raced back to Penny, mainly to make sure that Amy doesn't find him and try to communicate with him, Perry doesn't have the nerves to deal with his ex-girlfriend at all at the moment.

As he got back to Penny he saw she just made herself a sandwich, good idea. Perry made his own plate and quickly joined her at a table whiles picking his drink back up again.

"Hi Perry, was everything sorted out with Pinky?" Penny asked Perry smiling.

Perry nodded his head, "Yes, Pinky is one of my best friends at the OWCA, he was just informing me that he was taking next week off to visit some relatives. And asked if I could take his missions over, which I agreed."

"Ok," Penny said and continued eating her food.

Perry ate his food as well, but whiles on the outside he seems to be the calmest animal at the dance, on the inside he was screaming.

'What is Amy doing here? What has Mexico's OWCA got to do with the Danville OWCA? I have to find out.' Perry thought to himself. 'But first, I have to get rid of Penny, otherwise, she might get jealous that I'm talking to another girl Platypus, but how?'

To Perry's immense luck, Penny just got up and seemed to read his mind, of sorts.

"Perry is it ok if I go too the toilet for a bit? I promise to be back as soon as possible." Penny asked.

"Sure, I'll wait," Perry said smiling.

Penny nodded and left Perry alone, Perry looked left and right before racing towards Amy, his eyes were red as fire.

Amy spotted him and smirked, she thought Perry would come running to her. Perry just snatched her hand and hid her in his office before locking the door.

"Why hello Perry, lovely to see you darling-" Amy said, but was then cut off by Perry.

Perry's eyes were red as fire out of anger and completely focused on his ex-girlfriend, "Amy why the hell are you here in Danville America? You are a Mexican OWCA Agent."

Amy nodded her head, "I know that Perry. I'm here on a mission. Do you happen to know a Penny Platypus? Pink fur, about 4 years old, red eyes? I'm to arrest her and ship her back to the Mexican OWCA division, there she is to be executed for her theft crimes."

Perry's thoughts were racing, 'I can't tell my ex-girlfriend that my current girlfriend is the Platypus she is looking for. Otherwise, the Mexican division will have her captured quicker then she can get help.'

"Is there any proof that she is the t-" Perry asked.

But before Perry could ask, Amy nodded her head, she handed Perry a USB stick with the words 'Penny T' on it. The T she explained to Perry stood for thieving.

"Read these threw Perry, and give me your answer tomorrow, will you help the Mexican OWCA to have her arrested and shipped back to Mexico? Or does the Mexican OWCA have to take you down as well?" Amy asked him before leaving again.

Perry nodded and she vanished again through the door. Perry shook on the inside a lot.

'Crap, I love Penny and now she is in danger of being shipped to Mexico? I have to get to the bottom of this and try and get the Mexican's execution idea out of the Mexican Organisation without a Cool Acronyms heads. And being Penny's mate and lover won't interest those idiots down in Mexico. They will just have me arrested and executed right next to her despite being innocent. Help.' Perry thought and shook scared.

Perry left the room as well, he headed as promised straight back to Penny with a smile on her face. Penny had something to eat and then looked at Perry.

Since Perry wasn't hungry he suggested a dance with her, Penny chuckled at Perry's red face and nodded her head. Perry leads her to the dance floor and spun her around. They calmly danced with each other the waltz, as suddenly someone found it funny to change the music. Freezing everyone on the dance floor.

The song was: Britney Spears Criminal.

Some animals cheered and continued dancing, others glared and removed themselves from the dance floor. Perry looked to Penny worried, should they leave as well? Or not?

But instead of being unencouraged by the music, Penny only pulled Perry closer, placed his hands on her back and continued dancing with him. Humming quietly to the song. Perry chuckled and glided with her over the dance floor.

"I hope you are not un-encouraged by the song," Perry asked Penny.

But Penny smirked, "Nope, not at all. It may be an evil song, but good to dance too."

Perry nodded his head, the two platypuses continued their dance as the music finished and went onto the next song. Jessie J Do it like a dude.

Now Penny could barely hold herself together as she laughed. Perry looked at her confused as they danced, with Penny giggling every now and then again and again.

Perry was getting a bit irritated over her constant giggling, "What's now wrong?"

"Nothing." Penny chuckled, "Just that the song fits perfectly. I managed to beat you twice and can fight just as well as a boy/man."

Perry's cheeks heated up a bit, but he has to agree she was right. She did beat Agent Karen the Cat as she was chased by her, for god knows how many miles. And she managed to seduce her way into his heart.

"Very true darling and I don't regret a minute of meeting you, Penny," Perry said smiling at her lovingly.

Penny got the message and looked around, a corner was clear of everything and in the shadows, quickly the Platypusses danced towards it and looked around if someone was to spot them, nop.

Penny pulled Perry down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Perry held her tight in his arms and kissed her back in return. Both Platypusses shook a bit and smiled, this kiss is perfect in every way.

As they were done they had one more dance before Perry's timmer rang, Perry checked his watch and nodded, Penny and he left the room and Perry signed by MM off that he and Penny were leaving now.

MM nodded his head and Perry drove Penny all the way back home, as they got to her villa Penny walked with him up to her door.

Perry rang the doorbell and Penny turned to him.

"I had a lovely evening Perry. Thank you." Penny smiled.

Perry smiled back at her, "I enjoyed myself as well darling. See you tomorrow?"

Penny nodded her head and kissed Perry again, the door then opened and Penny's owner stood there.

"Had a good time you two?" He asked the two Platypusses.

Perry gave him a thumbs up and Penny smiled.

"A lovely time sir. Well Perry, see you tomorrow?" Penny asked Perry.

Perry nodded his head, but before he could go, the owner grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Wait please Perry. May I talk with you in private?" The owner asked.

Perry blinked, Penny nodded and vanished upstairs into the bathroom. Perry was lead by the owner into his living room and he sat the platypus on his couch.

Perry picked a clip up and wrote on a notepad down that this chip will allow him to speak the human language for a bit. The owner nodded his head and Perry pressed it under his beak.

"Why did you want to talk with me?" Perry asked the owner confused.

He rubbed his hair a bit tired, "Well Perry... I want to apologise to you for throwing you out of my house the first time you came round. Penny has explained it to me that she was only protecting your identity? I won't question you on that further. But did you know Penny has a problem?"

Perry blinked and nodded his head, "Are you referring her to her kleptomania?"

"Yes,... and it's all my fault that she has this condition." He said sighing.

Perry looked confused and waited for him to continue explaining her condition out.

"A long time ago, about 3 years, I found Penny as a street Platypus, she was so small and weak that she could have died that night. I brought her home and nursed her back to health. At the time she was still a baby Platypus I also had another male Platypus. His name was Jake and I hoped that Jake and Penny might become a couple... but that wasn't the case. Jake hated Penny with every fibre of his body. Whenever I was away he would attack her and beat her to the edge of her existence. For months I didn't notice anything, only that Penny and Jake were avoiding each other like the plague. I couldn't stand seeing Penny so upset and sad, I was her owner and I only wanted what was best for her. Then... somehow I caught Jake harassing her very badly, I had no choice but to have Jake put down. It broke my heart because I thought the two would get along. Penny never recovered from it and avoided me for 2 months after Jake's death. I tried a few times with different male Platypusses to have her interested in anyone, but no one could even come close to win her affections over. Whatever you did Perry, you have turned her head around. I can tell she loves you." The owner explained.

Perry's cheeks heated up, he rubbed his head a bit and nodded his head as well. Then the owner looked at Perry seriously.

"Perry... do you love Penny just as much back? Can I rely on you, not to break her heart? Please?" He asked the Secret Agent.

Now at any given moment in time, if the owner would have asked Perry he could have easily answered with a yes... however with Amy suddenly coming back into the picture, and having not told her that he was in a relationship, and with the history between him and Amy, the answer was hard to muster.

Perry only knew one way how to answer it, and it hurt him, "I will do my best to protect her fragile heart."

The owner nodded his head and Perry left again. During his drive back home and hiding his car Perry felt very sick on the inside. How was he going to sort his heart and head now out?

Had Amy not suddenly appeared again then he would have chosen Penny to be his mate 10X over... but with the history, he and Amy have made together... Perry was very unsure how to balance it out.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	9. Chapter 9 Finding prove

Chapter 09 Finding prove

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Evening time at Perry's home

As Perry got home he changed out of his costume. He had a wash and then walked up to his pet bed. He had a lot to think about after the Valentines day ball.

'I love Penny... she is smart, kind, talented, and she helped me keep my Agent identity hidden. I would love to have her as my official mate and girlfriend... however, there is a goddam catch... *sighing ***** Amy... that goddam Agent from my Mexico mission. I still remember that love adventure as if it was yesterday.' Perry thought and then thought back too his Mexico's mission.

 _Flashback_

 _Perry has just reached the Mexico airport, MM asked him to be flown out there for a week-long mission, he was to help the Mexicos OWCA with a massive drug ring._

 _Perry hated this mission at the moment the most, not one of his American friends were flown out with him, it was just him in an unfamiliar country and he was away from his host family._

" _I should really be getting used to these missions, but I can't help miss Phineas and Ferb." Perry sighed as he held his locket in his hands._

 _He looked around the airport for anyone to be picking him up. Just then he noticed a female brown furred Platypus, first looking around and then walking up to him in her animal disguise._

 _Perry looked confused as the female platypus was staring at him._

" _This way. Quickly Perry." She spoke to him in a slight Mexican and Australian accent mixed together._

 _Perry blinked, looked left and right. Good no one noticed them, he followed this brown furred Platypus to the back part of the airport, it was well secluded and in disguise._

 _Just then the female Platypus stood back up on her own legs, fished out of her furred pocked a brown fedora and placed it over her noticed it looked similar to his own, only instead of having a brown band around the rim of the hat she had a black one._

" _Good, we should be disguised here for a short while. Anyhow, welcome Agent Perry to Mexico. My name is Agent Amy from the Mexicans Organisation without a cool acronym. You will also be staying at my house and join me on the missions here in Mexico until your week is up and then you will return back to America. Come we have to catch our lift. Also, hide your hat for now, and stay close to me." Amy explained to him._

 _Perry nodded his head, he watched Amy pocket her hat back away and she grabbed him by his hand, Perry hid his hand and let her lead him. They ran out of the airport and Amy caught with him, in secret, a tram leading to the underground of Mexico._

 _Using their OWCA ID's the two got their Mexican tickets and Perry travelled with her up to the OWCA. About 20 minutes after they got into the train, Amy pressed on the bell and the train came to the next train stop._

 _They both jumped off the train and walked further, on all 4's, threw the Mexican's city. Amy reached then a small building, very well hidden from any prying eyes, she scanned her ID in and the two Platypusses entered the Mexicans OWCA._

 _After walking now on two legs threw the OWCA did Amy show him to a room. Infront of them sat a woman, blue eyes, and wearing a smart black suit with bright red hair combed back, she looks just as old as 'MM's crush, Inspector Initials'._

" _Ah, hello and welcome Agent P also known as Agent Perry are we correct? Welcome to the Mexicos OWCA." She said and handed Perry her hand._

 _Perry shook it and activated his speaking clip, "I'll do my best to provide you all with my services."_

" _That's good to know because we have just received an Amber alert mission. Agent Amy and you are to go and stop it. A train carrying explosives was supposed to reach a Mexico's mountain for the coal minings. However, Dr Black has taken that train hostage and is now driving it at a dangerous 100 miles an hour down the railroads. All towns have been evacuated between the start of the coal mind and the ending which is about 900 miles apart. We have no clue what Dr Black is planning, but driving at that fast speed he is likely going to kill himself and anyone aboard that train as well. And blow himself with the old train up." She explained._

 _Amy and Perry saluted her and they left the OWCA together. As they were only driving in Agent Amy's hovercar after the train, Perry felt already a anger erupt in his stomach, he despises having to work with others. He'd rather gather in the credit for stopping such morons himself._

 _After 2 minutes Amy got irritated from Perry's scowling face. She grabbed from a dock a pair of binoculars._

" _Instead of scowling and looking like someone has ripped your tongue out Agent Perry, you can use these binoculars to keep a look out for the train." Amy snapped._

 _Perry glared back at her, "Sure Amy."_

 _He took the binoculars and looked through them, nothing apart from towns, some empty railroads, but no sign of the Trane jet. They had to travel quite a distance as a sign of smoke suddenly caught Perry's sight._

 _He looked closer and lower where the smoke was coming from, and true there was the train. Perry counted 4 passenger carts being pulled by the train, at a fast speed, and it didn't seem to be slowing down._

" _The train is just underneath us now." Perry said and sharpened the sight on the binoculars, "And Dr Black is still driving it, like a maniac."_

 _Perry could see a black figure launching several coals and firecrackers into the hot furnace._

 _Perry looked over to Amy who was locking the aircraft over the train._

" _Is Dr Black insane?" Perry asked her as the two Platypusses climbed down to get onto the train._

 _Amy nodded her head, "Yes, he's suffering under some brain condition, lost both parents in an accident and he's been paranoid ever since."_

" _Great, not only do we have to stop this train but also send that madman back into the loony bin," Perry commented annoyed._

 _As the two landed Dr Black has just thrown another rocket into the burning train, Perry's quick Agent skills managed to pull Amy away from a firecracker that was about to hit her, she looked at him, quickly nodded before focusing back on Dr Black._

" _Dr Black, stop this nonsense this instant!" Amy and Perry screamed at the same time._

 _Dr Black turned around, Perry could tell by his red fiery eyes that Dr Black has taken some bad medication before he got on the train._

" _Ah, agent Amy and her lover. How sweet. Sad to say Romeos, this train is going downtown and no way back." Dr Black explained laughing hysterically._

 _He focused back forwards and heaved more coal into the train. Amy attacked the man and ripped the spade right out of his grip._

 _She rammed it into the coal and Perry scanned the trains dials, using his knowledge about trains Perry quickly managed to slow the train down until it came to a stop, and to their luck, it was the stop where the next train station was._

 _The people got off the train and Perry and Amy walked Dr Black to her car, they threw him into the trunk and Amy travelled them back to the OWCA's headquarters._

 _Perry smiled at her softly, "That was a good job, Amy."_

" _You too Perry. I can tell you this much, any criminal I ever get assigned to, I will stop, and nothing will stand in my way." Amy smirked._

 _Perry nodded and they handed Dr Black into custody. Before heading home._

Out of the flashback

Despite this Mexican adventure between him and Amy was quite cute, Perry didn't feel a deep romance like how he feels for Penny.

Penny is far more skilled, adventurous and beautiful. Also, Perry has already declared in his mind that she was going to be his mate and Queen. If Penny can complete the OWCA medical training and get her mind completely off her kleptomania.

Perry has already got for Penny a special place in his heart. And he was in love with her, this was going to be hard to keep Amy away from her, especially if she hooks herself a criminal it was impossible to get her off the thieve.

Perry knew, if Amy is in the same room as Penny, then she will have her handcuffed and shipped in a cat container back to Mexico faster then Perry can break their fight up.

"Dame it, I have to cure Penny fast, and maybe help her disguise herself from Mexico's." Perry sighed.

Just then his phone rang, Perry blinked and saw it was Dr Apollos phone number, he quickly picked it up.

"Dr Apollo? Is everything ok?" Perry asked confused.

" _Sorry to disturb you Perry, and yes. I just had a training exercise idea for your Penny. But I would need your help. Can you pick her up and meet me at the High street shopping centre in Danville?" Dr Apollo asked._

Perry stared into the distance for a short while, "Um... Dr Apollo, you do know... that Penny's kleptomania is fueled threw stealing? If we take her to the shopping centre she is bound to have it robbed out before we can even handcuff her."

" _Exactly the point, meet me in 20 minutes at the mall." Dr Apollo said and set the phone down._

"Ok..." Perry said not understanding anything.

He got his fedora out, vanished down the tubes and travelled up to Penny's home.

As he was there he knocked on her window. Penny blinked as she just got dressed in a aqua coloured sparking dress, it matched her pink fur quite lovely.

"Perry? I promise I have done nothing... or can we just do it for fun?" Penny asked.

Perry looked at her confused, before remembering the threat he placed over her head, a few days ago.

"Oh that?... no, don't worry Penny. Its just, Dr Apollo wants to see us right now. He might have a training way for you." Perry explained and took her hand.

Penny blinked and nodded her head, "You mean because of my kleptomania?"

Perry nodded, he jumped with her out of the window and drove her down to the mall. A true paradise for someone like Penny who suffers under the kleptomania.

* * *

At the mall Perry and Penny saw the Doctor Bluebird sitting in the centre of the mall, the Doctor smiled at them.

"Welcome you two. Now Penny, as we 3 know, you suffer under the kleptomania. I've worked a way out how you can let that urge go. You mainly steal to get the value out of the shop and into your home, right?" Dr Apollo asked.

Penny thought it through a bit before nodding her head, "I guess so..."

"Perfect, for this training exercise, just walk up and down the stalls. If you do find something you like, turn away from it... breath for about 30 seconds and then hug Perry. If the urge to get that value grows, turn from hugging Perry to kissing. But no sexual contact you two." Dr Apollo explained.

Perry blinked and looked at the doctor as if he has just lost his mind.

"Wait, what?" Perry asked confused.

Dr Apollo rolled his eyes, "Perry the trick is for Penny to accept something or in this case, someone is even more valuable than anything she could ever steal you. If you love her like you say you do then Penny has to build your value above everyone and anything else, you have to become her most valuable asset ever."

"O... ok," Perry said turning bright red.

Penny smiled and nodded her head, they began their walk. It took about 20 minutes before Perry felt Penny stop in her tracks. She was looking towards a jewellery fixing shop, staring longingly at a golden turtle dove kissing necklace.

'Lovely... but... I have something more valuable.' Penny thought as she thought over the training.

She spun right around and gave Perry a tight hug, Perry smiled and hugged her back, he could feel her hot breath against his fur and it sent a few shivers through him. After breathing in calmly, she nodded and the 3 friends continued their walk.

Again a while later Penny stopped at a normal selling jewellery, this time a set of golden bracelets made her stop. But this time she shook her head and hugged Perry back again.

"That's it, Penny. Good job." Dr Apollo smiled.

Just then his eye caught sight of something else, and he had an idea.

"I'll be right back you two, just continue the practice." Dr Apollo said and vanished into a shop.

Perry nodded, "Ok."

The walking continued, Penny spotted: A diamond necklace with coloured diamonds, a matching bracelet and set of earrings, a pair of violet diamond earrings, two small peacock bells with pearls encrusted into them, and a diamond wedding ring.

Not once did she feel the urge to steal any of those valuable items, instead every time she spun around, stared at Perry before giving him a tight hug, she did shake a bit, but it was becoming significantly less than the first few times.

"Very, very good job darling. I see you are starting to understand the real value of life." Perry praised his love.

Penny blushed and nodded her head, "Yes Perry... you are far more valuable than anything this earth could ever create... Perry, I love you."

"I love you too Penny." Perry smiled.

The two Platypusses kissed each other and then hugged one another tightly. Just then Dr Apollo appeared again.

"I see your training is progressing very well. Ok to see if my theory about you Penny is confirmed come this way you two." Dr Apollo said, motioning with his wing where he left.

Perry and Penny looked at each other confused, as they came across a table with a sapphire diamond encrusted necklace on a table, and next to it were two silver hearts, with two P's written inside it.

Perry blinked and looked quickly back over to Penny, but instead of shaking or talking to herself, she just looked at Dr Apollo confused.

"What for a test is this?" Penny asked confused.

Dr Apollo pulled Perry a bit away from her, "A test to see your thought progress Penny... in front of you is a replica of the 'Oppenheimer Blue diamond necklace', one of the worlds most expensive necklaces ever created. This little diamond is worth $57.5 million. That's 3 numbers followed by 6 zeros. And on the other side is a simple heart charm with yours and Perry's name on it. That's about $2 worth. Now... without Perry influencing you in any way, which one of the two would you take if you have the chance to have one."

Perry glared at Dr Apollo: "What for a test idea is this? This is just going to-"

"Shush Perry, and wait." Dr Apollo ordered.

Dr Apollo and Perry watched Penny, she was blinking a bit and thinking about her situation, she looked between the two quite a few times.

Perry wished to be a mind reader, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

'I have to choose between the two? Sure,... the Oppenheimer Blue necklace is one of the most beautiful diamonds I ever laid my eyes on... but... but Perry's love, his devotion and all of the emotions he's shot through me. He's taken me so many times that I can't imagine my life ever without him. I love Perry.' Penny thought and then nodded.

She turned away and faced Dr Apollo, "I've made my decision."

"Ok, and?" Dr Apollo asked.

"I can never go back to the way I was, whichever way I pick?" Penny asked.

Dr Apollo nodded again, Penny's face beamed, she walked up to the two heart charms and picked them up. Then she walked up to Perry, ripped his collar down and attached one of them, before attaching the other to her necklace.

"I chose to stay with the man I love." Penny declared, staring deep into Perry's eyes.

Dr Appollo beamed and chuckled, "Ok, you may kiss 'your man'."

"What-" Perry said confused.

Penny just grinned at him, grabbed Perry and gave him a passionate kiss. Perry rolled his eyes and kissed his love back. They stayed in a hug and Dr Apollo was beaming, his treatment was working.

* * *

Perry, Penny and Dr Apollo walked back to the OWCA together, Perry then drove her back home and let her have a relaxing evening.

But he couldn't quite go home himself, he got his phone out and texted Dr Apollo that they have to write tomorrow the medical report out about Penny.

And using that they have to set a protective case against the OWCA itself, to stop anyone from ever touching his Penny again.

Perry swallowed, he and Dr Apollo were literally putting their own OWCA jobs at risk by doing this step.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Yup. Please review. Will Perry and Dr Apollo free Penny? It seems to be working for now. But can Penny find something even more valuable than Perry?"


	10. Chapter 10 The answer is in a book

Chapter 10 The answer is in a book

Quanktumspirit chuckling, "Please... hihihi... please re-"

Perry comes to my side, "What QS? 'The answer is in a book', what the heck are we supposed to understand about that?"

"Patience Perry. You will see. And... um... experience. Hihihi."

Perry shakes his head and leaves my room to get into place. I continue smirking and laughing all the way whiles turning bright red.

* * *

With Penny.

Penny has just received a text message from Perry, saying he was sorry, but he couldn't meet up with her or go out with her because he had some OWCA work to compleat, but he promised to drop by later that evening.

Penny smiled and just texted back that she was just going to stay at home, after sending him a kiss she tucked her phone away.

Penny had no one around in the large villa, her owner was away to some conference, he left her here all alone, with no company and nothing to do.

So Penny decided to look through her masters' large library. She walked up to the bookshelves and scans them threw. Now normally she would pick a book about diamonds, pearls or something with great value, however now that she knows Perry is her greatest treasure of them all... she wanted to learn a bit more about her own species.

If you must know, Penny was taken as an egg and hatched out in a lab, that's where she learned how to speak and have a few human behaviours, then she was adopted by her current owner and lived with him ever since. So her knowledge about her own species was very limited. And not even the time with Jake the first owners' platypus made her understand her species any better. All he did was snap at her and attack her, making her feel worthless and meaningless.

So she plucked a book about Platypie. Penny walked up to the leather chair and sat in it, opening the book Penny begins now a great few hours of learning about her own species. Where her kind originated, their foods and behaviour patterns... but then she found a paragraph which caught her eye, and made her blush a bit.

"The Platypus has a small time range between which they were discovered to be mating. That being June up to October. The female Platypusses are known to start wanting to mate and start mating when they passed their second year of living, up to nine years old. When not mating with each other the Platypus live in a simple ground burrow, the entrance which is about 30 cm or also 12 inches above the water level. After mating, the female (me) constructs a deeper, more elaborated burrow up to 20 meters (66 feet) long and blocked at intervals with plugs (which may act as a safeguard against rising waters or predators, or as a method of regulating humidity and temperature). The male takes no part in caring for its young, and retreats to his year-long burrow. The female softens the ground in the burrow with dead, folded, wet leaves, and she fills the nest at the end of the tunnel with fallen leaves and reeds for bedding material. This material is dragged to the nest by tucking it underneath her curled tail. The female platypus lays one to three (usually two) small, leathery eggs, about 11 mm (0.43 in) in diameter and slightly rounder than birds eggs. The eggs develop in utero for about 28 days, with only about 10 days of external incubation. After laying her eggs, the female curls around them. The incubation period is divided into three phases. In the first phase, the embryo has no functional organs and relies on the yolk sac for sustenance. The yolk is absorbed by the developing young. During the second phase, the digits develop, and in the last phase, the egg tooth appears. The newly hatched young are vulnerable, blind and hairless, and are fed by the mother's milk. Although possessing 'mammary glands', the platypus lacks teats. Instead, milk is released through pores in the skin. The milk pools in grooves on her abdomen, allowing the young to lap it up. After they hatch, the offspring are suckled for three to four months. During incubation and weaning, the mother initially leaves the burrow only for short periods, to forage. When doing so, she creates a number of thin soil plugs along the length of the burrow, possibly to protect the young from predators; pushing past these on her return forces water from her fur and allows the burrow to remain dry. After about five weeks, the mother begins to spend more time away from her young and, at around four months, the young emerge from the burrow. A platypus is born with teeth, but these drop out at a very early age, leaving the horny plates it uses to grind food... is that so." Penny said as she absorbed this huge amount of information.

If all of this documentation about the Platypi is true, then Penny's biggest fears are to be confirmed. She will sooner or later be left by Perry, he will move on and find himself a different mate... Penny never mattered anything to him.

'At least Perry let me mate him back in return, and he seems to love spending time with me. He's helping me get over my 'kleptomania' and seems to truly care about me. But... but is he only doing this so he can lay me flat every time and then abandon me? I have to know the truth.' Penny decided.

Penny packed the book back away and looked at the great clock, it was already 8 PM int he evening, time for her bedtime. Penny waked up the flight of stairs to her bedroom, changed into a silver nightgown before walking up to the big french windows. She stares outside into the massive country her master owned. The full moon was slowly rising and making Penny smile at it.

She left her French windows open so that Perry could enter her home easier, then Penny quietly walked back out of her room. She walked around her owners home and found him just leaving his office. Then the owner seemed to be activating the switch to all the burglar alarms in his estate, he walked past her and headed for his chambers. After a quick shower and changed into his PJ's her owner headed for bed, and turned the last of the lights off. Penny smiled, she went to her bed and fell fast asleep, waiting patiently for Perry to show up later that evening.

* * *

As the sun was already setting, Perry the Platypus finally could emerge from the goddam OWCA building, MM has ordered him to type his fingers green and blue to get the last reports finished, Perry even secretly started working on the next reports, then as he was done with the last one he was called out for another mission against Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Perry was so irritated by the mission that he broke out before Heinz could even finish his backstory, gave him a quick round of beatings, exploded the inator and then left again. Heinz sat on his floor confused as Norm looked a bit hurt that Perry didn't stay to taste his new muffin recipe. Instead, they just pulled themselves together, cleaned up, had their early dinner and left to bed.

Perry has finally arrived at the villa again, it was already pitch black and his OWCA watch showed it was almost 9 PM in the evening. He knew he was going to be in hot water with Penny for not showing up. Perry looked left and right, good the security cameras were all turned off 'for some strange reason'.

Perry climbed once more into the villa and reached within seconds Penny's window. Her bedroom was plunged into darkness, Perry scanned the room and noticed Penny was lying in her bed, tightly curled up around herself and breathing easily.

Seeing her lying there, in that beautiful pose, Perry couldn't bring it over his heart to want to disturb his true love. So he quietly tried to leave out of the same window as he froze in his spot, Penny woke up and has turned on the side tables light.

"Perry?" She asked confused and clearly bugged off.

Perry sighed and turned back around, he removed his hat, hid it in his furred pocket and walked up to her bed, sitting on the side of it.

"I'm sorry Penny, I didn't mean to wake you up," Perry said ashamed, he hung his head.

Penny smiled at him and hugged Perry, "Its alright Perry. My day has been fairly boring..."

"I'm sorry." Perry said hanging his head, "My day has been full of documentations filling out and fighting my nemesis. I haven't even been back home either. I just had to see you so you don't think that you mean nothing to me."

Penny smiled, "Thank you, Perry... um, Perry, there is something I would like to know from you... that I read a book... Perry, would you ever leave me?"

Perry blinked and hugged her tight, "No Penny, what made you think that? Just because I was forced by OWCA to work overtime?"

"No not that Perry, but this instead," Penny explained.

She then showed Perry the entire Platypus information, about their mating behaviour and their start of a family. Perry read it carefully and felt inside himself a fury. He placed the document back away and faced Penny seriously, he took her hand, placed it over his heart and looked into her eyes as seriously as he could.

"Penny... what the documentation claims may be the truth to some Platypusses, but I won't turn out like them. I will not leave you like that. If we do start a family Penny, I will stay by your side and help you raise the family. Nothing, not even my job will make me leave you. I would even leave the OWCA first before abandoning you." Perry said staring deep into her eyes.

Penny beamed and embraced her 'mate', Perry backed a bit away and smiled at her.

"I love you, Perry," Penny smiled.

Perry smiled back at her, "I love you too darling."

"Can we start the action please dear? No I haven't been a bad platypus, but I still want to be taken by you, my dear. I want you now love." Penny chuckled and kissed Perry again more urgent.

Perry smirked, "Ok, do you want me hard, or soft?"

"Hard, please darling." Penny chuckled. "Can you up the mating harder than the first time you took me?"

Perry burst into laughter and nodded his head.

* * *

WARNING MATURE SEX CONTEXT AHEAD DON'T READ IF OFFENDED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Perry combed first threw Penny's fur, just feeling how soft she felt under his touch made his heart yearn out for her. Penny chuckled and stroked over Perry's head and fur as well, she loved the fact that Perry's fur felt like a kittens fur.

Perry smiled at her and then kissed her against her neck, his hands combed through her fur and then he entered one of his fingers into her vagina, Penny yelped a little bit, but relaxed as Perry moved his finger back and forth inside of her channel.

"Oh... oooohhhh... oh yes Perry perfect... ahhh." Penny moaned as she felt her body responding positively to Perry's love act.

Perry smirked, "I'm glad darling."

Perry then removed his finger just as Penny was about to climax, Penny blinked and stared at Perry shocked.

"P... Perry, please don't leave me like this... please keep taking me, I'm begging you." Penny pleaded.

Perry chuckled, "Don't worry sweety. I will steal your love."

Penny blinked, but then she almost screamed in shock as Perry entered her with his penis, he moved inside of her faster and harder, Penny shook as she tried to make Perry slow and calm down.

Perry shook his head, 'This wasn't my plan, well time to change.'

Perry stopped just before they were going to climax, Penny blinked and looked at him confused.

'Not again,' she sighed.

Perry spun Penny round and forced her into the 'doggy position' again. Penny beamed over his face, Perry lifted her tail up and entered her for a final time. As Penny stroked over his legs with her feet he felt himself climax inside of her deeply.

After 3 tidal waves of orgasms between the two Perry and Penny couldn't stop smiling. Perry made sure he was emptied out before he pulled out and laid next to her, beaming over his entire face.

ITS SAVE TO READ ON THE SEX SCENE HAS PASSED!

* * *

After that perfect mating time, Penny and Perry both were beaming over their faces.

"No matter what Penny, I will help you fight the OWCA," Perry promised her.

Penny smiled, "I have no doubt about it, darling. I love you."

"I love you too," Perry said.

They both hugged each other and smiled. As they curled around each other, beaming, the two Platypusses didn't know that someone was watching them.

The creature remained dead quiet as she crept away, pulled out an OWCA hat and phone and then photographed the two sleeping Platypusses.

This creature may seem like an ordinary cat, but in fact, it was one of Penny's deadliest enemies. Agent C or also known as Agent Caty the Cat.

She pulled out a phone, "Major Monogram? Caty here... you won't believe what I have discovered."

* * *

Back at the OWCA

Major Monogram put the phone down and glared at the screen. Caty has just sent him the images, Monogram didn't want to believe it, but it seemed that she was right.

He saved them into a certain Platypusses file and glared hard at it. For tomorrow he knew he has to call another OWCA meeting.

Perry was going to land himself in hot water.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Perry, I hope you can prove out to MM that Penny is good. What will happen next? Well, review to find out."


	11. Chapter 11 Penny proves herself

Chapter 11 Penny proves herself to the OWCA

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Penny was pacing at her home and constantly looking outside waiting for Perry. He promised to pick her up at 3 PM in the afternoon now, but now the clocks were almost showing 3:30 PM. This is quite unusual for him to be late for anything, let alone his date with her.

"Perry, you are so going to be sorry for dumping me." Penny snapped.

She checked for the 10th time that day if he sent her a text message saying that he had to cancel their date or if he was leaving her, neither of those things were sent threw.

Penny decided to give up and get her boyfriend back anyway, her eyes widened as she thought that god dame Amy had him prisoner in her office and raping him. Her eyes turned red.

'I'll kill that bitch if she as much as touched my man.' Penny thought mad.

She caught a cab and drove with it down to the OWCA. As she arrived at the building she found it rather unusual that it was completely deserted, Penny looked and checked all the offices, printing room, food rooms and so on. Nothing was found.

'Where is everyone?' Penny asked as she came to a meeting room.

There was nothing either, but Penny spotted a file, she opened it and read that it had something to do with a train being stolen by the organisation called LOVEMUFFIN and that it had to be stopped. She scanned the names and saw it was every Agent at the Agency, even Perry was on that list to help stop the train.

'Oh no... please don't tell me that something has happened on the train? Please don't let me lose Perry so early.' Penny thought scared.

She quickly looked around the OWCA and found a half broken jet. Quickly she repaired it and shot with it into the sky, after typing into it the coordinates to reach this train thing, that was apparently keeping her lover away from her potential date with Perry.

* * *

After travelling for about 30 minutes Penny indeed has caught sight of the train, she spotted Perry and every other Agent fighting their own Nemesis and the train was racing faster and faster down the tracks.

Inside the train was one person, shovelling so much coal into the furnace that Penny was sure the train will explode before it gets to wherever it was supposed to be destined to go to. Penny landed the jet, jumped into the train part of it and grabbed the shovel from the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am the sain side who knows how to do everything better. PERRY!" Penny screamed at the top of her lungs.

Perry jumped away from Heinz who almost had him caught as he crashed onto the coal part of the train.

"So-"

"No time Perry. Get every OWCA Agent and LOVEMUFFIN member into the back part of the train, and take Mr Confused driver with you as well." Penny ordered.

The OWCA Agents looked confused but did as she ordered. Perry and Heinz dragged the unconscious man with them. Then Penny picked up a set of plyers, hung herself underneath the train and chopped the connection between the train and the other carts.

Once the train was released the carts slowed down fast, whiles the train continued damping for about 1/10th of a mile and then stopping. Penny jumped back into the other cart and smirked her head off.

"Mission completely, now if the OWCA doesn't mind, Perry is going to sign off for today and leave with me now." Penny snapped.

The OWCA Agents looked at each other, MM phoned Dennis on his watch up and made the rabbit raise his paw up to see Penny.

"Well... ok have a lovely evening Penny and Agent Perry. And see you tomorrow." MM said a bit unsure.

Penny glared back at MM, "And make sure the next mission is less complicated MM!"

She grabbed Perry, threw him into the side of his hovercar and took off. All the other OWCA Agents looked at each other confused. They shrugged their shoulders and handed the train back to the original owner whiles driving the LOVEMUFFIN members back home.

* * *

Perry was feeling very scared and unsure, Penny's eyes were red as fire for having to 'save' him. Not once during the drive did Perry ask her where they were heading, despite it was him who asked her out.

After reaching Danville again Penny flew the hovercar to an amusement park mall. Perry raised an eyebrow confused.

"Penny, what are we doing here?" Perry asked and looked around.

Penny smiled, "Well Perry, how about we go bowling? I got 2 tickets booked and my owner has asked me to go and bowl for 2 hours or so. Plus I need to let some of my frustration out, and that works by blowing a few pins out of the way with the bowling balls."

Perry chuckled and nodded his head, "You are not too mad that I was captured?"

"Not much, now come. I want to beat you at your own game, Mr Agent." Penny chuckled.

Perry smirked, "Challenge accepted, Mrs..."

Perry quickly silenced himself, he didn't want to say it because he didn't want Penny to think too little of him. Penny could read however in his eyes what he was about to say and decided to take the lead on it.

"Thieve," Penny whispered chuckling.

Perry's face heated up, "Penny, you are doing your best to get over it. Please don't see yourself as that anymore."

"I didn't Perry, but that's how we got to know each other." Penny pointed out.

Perry nodded his head, they headed to their stand, Perry typed in both names and logged themselves into track number 5. As he placed in a coin the bowling balls rolled into the stand.

Penny picked a couple up, but because of their small size compared to the large humans, they had to use the lightest bowling ball.

The pins were lined up and Perry nodded for Penny to begin, she smiled and went into the bowling pose, a short run and she launched the ball towards the pins.

They were struck by the ball and Penny managed to knock 3 out of the ring. She smiled at her success and picked the next ball up, after the second strike she cleaned all the pins of the field.

Perry applauded for her and her points showed up as 2/3*5, meaning it took her first 2 pins out and then the last 3 for the set of 5.

Perry nodded and he took his turn. Using the lane as a view towards the pins Perry managed to roll the ball at a good speed, and prestige. A few seconds later the ball struck the pins, knocking all 5 over with his first turn.

Perry turned back around and Penny beamed.

"Wow Perry, very good job." Penny smiled.

Perry nodded his head, "Your turn again, darling."

Penny chuckled and nodded, she tried again, but this time she missed completely. By her 2nd try, she only struck 4.

Perry took his next turn and this time struck 3 away and then the last 2.

Penny hung her head a bit, Perry walked up to his girlfriend and gave her a hug, then he had an idea.

"How about I show you a pose to do it?" Perry asked smirking.

Penny looked at him and nodded her head, she picked the bowling ball up, Perry took her in an embrace and lead her back, then forward and using their combined speed and strength Penny managed to launch the ball forward in a speedy fashion.

The ball shot from her hand and struck the centre pin, like a domino effect all the pins were cleaned out.

"STRIKE!" The machine called out.

Penny beamed and embraced Perry, "Thank you, Perry. That was amazing."

Perry smiled, he took his turn and again needed 2 rounds to clean it up.

The young 'couple' chuckled, and by the end of the match, Penny had Perry beat, 2 pins to 1. Perry embraced his girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Very good job Penny." Perry beamed.

Penny smirked, "And now to cash in my prize."

Perry blinked, they hadn't agreed on any prize, "Wha-"

Penny shut him up with a kiss, she held his hands down and kissed him deep with a lot of passion. Both of their tails waved back and forth with excitement.

After Perry managed to calm his 'girlfriend' down he broke the kiss and smiles at her.

"Thank you, Penny." Perry beamed.

Penny nodded her head, the two Platypusses continued playing until they were done. The score was: Perry 6 strikes and Penny 7 strikes. But it was still fun.

After the bowling game, the two Platypusses went out to have some Pizza as dinner. They headed for the Pizza stand and ordered themselves a Hawaiian Pizza. Perry cut it up with his special pocket knife and the two shared it simultaneously.

"Wow, the Pizza is delicious, thanks, Perry." Penny beamed as they feasted on the meal.

Perry smiled as well as he bit into his piece, as he ate the meal with his girlfriend his thoughts were slowly calming down.

'I'm pleased that Penny is calming down. From a wildlife as a thieve to becoming a normal platypus. And... when the time is right she will be my mate for life... I love her so much, not the thieving way, but just her natural platypus way.' Perry thought happy.

* * *

After finishing the game and their dinner the two Platypuses walked back to Perry's hover car. Perry flew it right back to Penny's home. During the flight through the air, Penny fell fast asleep. Perry couldn't blame her, it was 10 PM in the evening and she was shattered.

He spotted her villa and landed the hover car in the only secluded spot of the entire estate. He picked Penny up bridal style, shot himself up to her open window and carried her threw.

He laid her on her bed and smiled at her wonderful sleeping form. He kissed Penny shortly before walking back outside. Just then Penny's door was opened.

"Penny?" Her owner called out.

Penny snuggled deeper into the covers, Perry quickly hung underneath her balcony and watched her. The owner walked up to the sleeping platypus and smiled at her.

"I see... everything is working out fine." The owner said smiling at his platypus.

He stroked her head and left the room again, Perry smiled, blew to Penny a kiss before vanishing back home.

* * *

As Perry finally got back home he was more than tired, he was shattered. Perry hid his hat and hover car in the garden, then he climbed through his pet flap, and walked to his pet bed.

Perry collapsed in it and tried to sleep, but then.

"Phineas and Ferb, Perry is back home," Candace called out.

Perry blinked and looked up, Phineas and Ferb raced to Perry and lifted him out of his bed.

"Perry, where have you been? We've been missing you boy." Phineas asked and stroked over the Platypuses fur.

Perry was getting a bit irritated, he was tired and yet he had to give the boys some special time as well. Perry only now realised how little time he had to live. Splitting a 24-hour clock between A) OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN missions, B) Seeing Penny and helping her get over her kleptomania, C) his owners and D) time for himself, he knew he has to keep the 4 periods in a good balance, otherwise he might go mad.

Phineas and Ferb carried Perry upstairs to their bedroom, they feed Perry and then placed him in Ferb's bed. Perry didn't move anymore, he curled around himself and fell half asleep.

He still listened out to what his owners were talking about.

"Do you think Perry is out all the time because he is seeing that girl platypus?" Phineas asked.

Ferb smiled and nodded his head, "Most likely, he did smell one time like vanilla, a sort of perfume for girls. Perry must have fallen in love with someone special. You know Phineas, if you would spend just as much time with Isabella then most likely you would develop a crush on her as well as Perry on his girl."

Phineas turned bright red, Perry only noticed he was getting nervous because his stroking pattern was a bit irregular. But he was chuckling, the boys were spot on. Now if only he could talk and explain who his girlfriend was, but that wasn't necessary.

"Wait for a minute Ferb, do you remember that man in the park? With the pink fur platypus? And how she was jumping on Perry before they both chased each other around the park? And as Perry was hurt she helped us understand what was wrong with him. You think it could be her?" Phineas asked surprised.

Ferb nodded his head, "Maybe. They both could have become mates and best friends of each other. I think she said her name was Penny."

Perry looked up as he felt both boys remove themselves from the bed and looked directly at him. Perry shivered, this was a moment where he could blow his undercover act as a 'pet'. If he shows he understands everything the boys were talking about.

"Perry please be honest with us. Are you leaving for the past 3 years all the time because you have a mate now? And are out to see her every day?" Phineas asked.

Perry didn't move a muscle, the boys didn't move. Perry could see in Ferb's eyes that he'd better start telling the truth. Perry sighed and jumped from the bed, he looked around the room and then stood up on two legs.

Now Phineas and Ferb were surprised, 'Our pet can walk?'

Perry pulled out his fedora and placed it on his head, he fished his pen and paper out before moving the desk chair to the door to bolt it locked. Phineas and Ferb blinked, their pet has just locked them in a room. What was now to come?

Perry jumped on the bed next, between his two owners, and started writing.

"Perry, you can walk, close one in a room, have a strange hat and write? Can you even talk now?" Phineas asked surprised.

Perry shook his head, as he was done with his note he pulled from his hat his OWCA badge and placed both the badge and note into Phineas's hands.

Phineas picked the note up and looked at a confusing looking Ferb. Ferb just nodded towards the note for Phineas to read it out loud.

"Ok, dear Phineas and Ferb. You might be shocked by the fact I can stand, walk on my back legs, write and even understand you as a normal person would. Well, the truth of the matter is, I'm an OWCA Agent. I've been trained since birth by Major Monobrow, my boss. And been fighting the organisation with them the LOVE MUFFINS. Anyhow. Coming back to business: First of, my 'mates' name is Penny, like she has told you guys, second no I have not been seeing her every day and vanishing after her, I have only known her for about a month now. And we became mates about 2 weeks ago. We both love each other. However, I have a slight problem. Penny suffers under Kleptomania and I'm trying everything to get her off it. I am running out of ideas what else I could do with her. Have you got an idea?" Perry asked after writing the note out, using 3 double pages of A6 paper.

Phineas smiled softly, "This Penny is the platypus we saw in our garden?"

Perry nodded his head, Phineas and Ferb sat cross-legged on their beds and thought it over. Perry wrote on the next note that he has already tried teaching her about money and such and that she was understanding it. But something else must be holding her back from becoming a normal platypus, to begin with.

"Did something... you know... cause Penny to have the kleptomania?" Ferb asked.

Perry blinked and wrote down, 'Maybe this Jake has hurt her somehow. According to her owner, he was physically and emotionally abusive towards her.'

Suddenly Phineas froze in his spot, his face turned pale white, "Ferb... do you remember one of our school talks we learned about abusive relationships,... and that... that some men force their wives or girlfriends to have an abortion or cause the woman so much trauma that she loses her child? Could... could this Jake maybe have harmed her in that way?"

Perry and Ferb stared at Phineas horrified, Perry may not know much about this Jake, but what Penny's owner said, begging him not to have Penny's heartbroken, made sense.

Perry shook suddenly, his fist turned into a clenched fist and he snapped his pencil in half, his growls were becoming darker and lower, his body was shaking more violently.

Suddenly Ferb opened the window and stared at Perry, "Perry go to her now. Please, please comfort her and make her understand you will never leave her. You love Penny, don't you?"

Perry blinked, he wrote next, 'Yes, more than my own life.'

"Go to her now Perry. Show her she is not alone in this world. Give her your comfort and love as best as you can Perry. And never leave her." Phineas smiled.

Perry blinked, 'But... but that means I would have to move out of your home guys...'

"Well... yes Perry. But Penny needs you more. You may never find another girl like her Perry. So don't let her go, give her all of your love as you possibly can." Ferb pointed out.

Perry felt tears build up. He embraced Phineas and Ferb before nodding his head. He jumped out of the window and raced in his OWCA car back to Penny's home.

Ferb and Phineas smiled, "Maybe one day we will see Perry return with his own family of a platypus."

The boys closed their window and then began drawing a fantasy image of Perry, Peny and their 'pretend babies together'. Smiling all the way.

* * *

Perry left Phineas and Ferb's home and drove carefully in disguise around Danville. He just had to see Penny again and declare to her his love.

This is truly what he has ever been looking for in his life. Someone to share it with, someone to care for and be cared for in return. Penny has already proven to him that she needs him to keep her from stealing anything, and Perry needs her to feel warm and hole as one again.

As Perry drove past a jewellers shop his face lit up, he truly should declare his deep love for her through a special gift. Perry got out of his car, after parking it up, got his OWCA ID and bank card out (which holds more money then he could ever spend, mostly on gadget repairs or repairing the walls he smashes in at Dr Doofenshmirts home) and then walked inside the shop.

He scanned the various jewellery, trying to find the perfect ring for his true love. Perry wasn't looking for the flashiest ring, something way over the top or expensive, just a ring to say: 'Hands of this chick, she's taken.'

After scanning for 2 minutes he smiled, he found the perfect ring. Perry nodded and the salesman plucked it from the shelf. Perry paid for the jewel, the salesperson packaged it into a beautiful black box and handed it to Perry in a plastic bag.

Perry gave the salesperson a brief nod before leaving the jewellers and walking next to a flower shop.

As he entered that stall, he was amazed by the large variety of flowers. Not wanting to spend too much money on flowers, but to have something classic and lovely he chose some lavender, two red roses and some white roses. The bouquet looked perfect for her. Perry paid for that purchase and left the shop.

He parked the roses and the ring box in the hovercar, selected the coordinates to reach Penny's home and flew then away from the mall towards her home.

As Perry reached the large villa he saw Penny has already opened her window. Perry nodded and park/hid his hovercar in the bushes just underneath her window.

Perry picked the rose bouquet up and made sure the ring was in his pocket. Then he swiftly climbed up to her window and entered her bedroom. Penny blinked as she noticed Perry in his beautiful costume, the roses and the fact he looked nervous.

"Perry, Hi." Penny beamed.

She walked up to him and hugged her boyfriend. Perry felt his heart race, he smiled at her genuine and Penny kissed her lover. Perry's mind has made its mind up. As Penny let him go he nodded at her.

Perry then went on one knee and presented to Penny the ring, she stared surprised at the single turquoise diamond in the centre of a gold wedding band, the gold stripe was being held again by the ring of silver, that fitted her finger perfectly. It may be simple and cute, but the fact that it was Perry asking her made the ring more valuable than the entire universe.

"Penny... I know we've had a rough start. We drove each other round the bend, but had lovely mating times with each other, thank you for keeping my two Identities a secret from others. And thank you for saving me. Penny, I love you more than words to describe the burning fire in my heart. There are nights when I can't sleep without thinking about you, the days are dragging on so long with uncertainty if we both are truly an item for all eternity. My mind and heart have agreed together that I love you, Penny. So I'm asking, out of the depths of my emotions, Penny... will you be my mate for life?" Perry asked.

Penny could barely hold her tears back, she grabbed Perry and embraced him. Perry blinked a bit unsure, was that now a yes.

"P... Perry... I agree we had a tough start. I know I've harmed you not just emotionally, but also physically in my fighting ways. Thank you that you didn't tell my owner that I am/was a first class criminal. And its true, at first you've hurt me as you raped me as a punishment, but the other mating times with you were like a dream come true, you care about me so much that you've helped me get over my kleptomania. I love you also more than all the gold, diamonds, silver and other junk in this world. Ever since I meet you... you too have been on my mind almost 24/7. I want to be yours for all eternity. And I would be honoured to be your mate/wife." Penny replied back.

Perry just blinked confused, Penny chuckled at his facial expression.

"That means yes Perry. I want to be your mate, wife and lover. I love you too." Penny chuckled.

Perry breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped onto her finger the engagement ring. Penny smiled and kissed Perry back passionately. Perry returned the kiss and they hugged one another. Happy as ever.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	12. Chapter 12 A broken promise

Chapter 12 A broken promise

Quanktumspirit: "Please review and don't worry, it's not as sad as it reads itself."

(Holding Perry and Penny the Platypus in a cage together.)

"LET US OUT, QS HAS GONE CRAZY!" They panic.

* * *

At home, Perry could barely hold his beating heart back. He has a mate now. Penny the Platypus agreed to be his mate and Queen. Perry was cheering as he hopped back threw his pet flap and Phineas and Ferb welcomed him home.

"Hi Perry, well what did Penny say to your proposal?" Ferb asked excitedly.

Perry beamed over his face and gave the two boys a thumbs up. Just as he was walking with the boys into the house to get his lunch his phone rang. But it wasn't the OWCA number or an alarm that something was up. Nore Penny's new mobile number he set up for her.

Perry looked at the boys with an apologetic look and had to vanish back into his lair to hide. As he was sure his hideout was locked he opened the communicator and wondered over who knew about his OWCA phone number.

A logo of the 'All animal Veterinarian Clinic' popped up, confusing Perry. Sure the OWCA have connections to that vet praxis if they had to look after an OWCA Agent who got hurt during their battles against LOVEMUFFIN, but Perry wasn't hurt, nor did he need his injections for the next 10 months.

Perry opened face time and he blinked as Penny's owners face appeared on the screen.

"Perry, come to the Veterinarian practice pronto. Something has happened to Penny. Hurry though." He said.

Perry blinked but gave him a nod. He walked out of his hideout and looked around. Quickly Perry screamed, causing Phineas and Ferb to race downstairs to their pet.

"Perry, what is it, old boy?" Ferb asked.

Perry raced to his pet carrier and jumped inside it, before then writing a note the address of the Veterinarian where Penny and her owner was. Phineas and Ferb understood that they had to get there quickly. They caught the bus and arrived about 5 minutes later.

They walked into the practice and Perry looked around the waiting room for Penny's owner. He spotted him coming out of a quiet room, where Perry assumed Penny was at the moment.

Phineas ran up to him, "Good afternoon sir, what's wrong with Penny?"

"Perry you can go in and see her. But be quiet please, she's very tired." The owner explained and opened the door.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, Penny was tired? Something bad must have happened, he hoped it wasn't the owner's way of saying she was put to sleep or such.

Perry was lead out of his carrier, he walked quietly inside the dark room and spotted Penny's bright pink fur in a box, she just woke up and raised her head staring at him in return, again with her magnificent pinky eyes.

"G... Grrrrrrrrrr?" Perry asked worriedly. (Penny, is... is everything ok love?)

Penny nodded, "Yes Perry, everything is fine darling. Um... Perry, will you promise me not to leave me please?"

Perry blinked, "Grrrrrrr, grrrrrrrrr? Grrrrrr." (What? Of course, I won't leave you, Penny. I love you.)

Penny smiled softly, "Ok Perry, I believe you."

Penny kissed Perry passionately, Perry felt his heart melt, but after a while, he stopped the kiss and faced her anyway.

"Grrrrrr?" Perry asked tilting his head. (Why did you ask?)

Penny sighed, "Well Perry, I read online that a male platypus,... isn't interested in raising a family with their mates they have impregnated, that's why I was worried."

Perry quickly shook his head. "Grrrrrrrr, grrrrrrr... grrrr, grrrrrr?" (Don't worry Penny. If we ever have a family together I'll stay with you and help you raise our family. I've never even been a father in all my years. Wait a sec... father? Penny a... are you?)

Penny smiled and nodded her head, "Yes Perry, I'm pregnant."

Perry's face lit up even more and hugged Penny again. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." (Penny I truly mean what I said, I love you and I promise to stay with you.)

Perry embraced Penny again and both their tails were wagging back and forth they were so happy.

Penny quickly translated it, her owner nodded his head, "That is fine with me. Phineas and Ferb, would it be ok if Penny and her child would be hatched out in your home? My owners' villa is a bit too big and could scare the child."

Phineas and Ferb were beaming and embraced Perry.

"Of course it is fine. Perry is going to be a great dad." Ferb smiled.

Phineas grinned, "Does that make us uncles Perry?"

Perry raised an unimpressed eyebrow, Penny chuckled as well as her caretaker. Perry just shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Penny. Penny glared a bit back at him, before softening her stare.

"I don't mind. If you two want to be uncles by all means... that means... hihihi." Penny chuckled and looked at her owner, "That would make you the grandfather sir."

Penny's owner rolled his eyes, "Charming darling. Anyhow, we'd best get you 7 home. And Perry, be a good dad to her please."

Perry nodded his head, Penny's owner drove the kids and two platypuses with the egg carefully back to the Flynn Fletchers home.

* * *

As they got home Linda and Lawrence were home too, they raised a confused eyebrow at the limo that was transporting their children and Perry with another platypus.

Phineas and Ferb got out, Ferb was carrying a pink-furred platypus carefully and walked inside with Phineas and Perry tagging on along behind him.

"Phineas, Ferb, everything ok?" Lawrence asked confused.

The man got out and nodded his head, "Don't worry, Mr Fletcher I presume?... um, I have some things to discuss with you two in the lounge if I may. Perry, Penny go to the pet bed and stay there to rest."

The two Platypusses nodded their heads, Perry gave Phineas and Ferb a pleading look for them to remain silent over his job, the kids understood and walked with the Platypusses to the pet bed.

Whiles Phineas and Ferb were lying with the Platypusses at the pet bed, Linda, Lawrence and Penny's owner-occupied the couch.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" Linda asked the man.

"No thank you, I'm fine." The owner of Penny explained.

"Um... so who are you, and what have Phineas, Ferb or even Perry done sir?" Lawrence asked.

"I'm the owner of Penny the Platypus, the pink-furred girl lying now next to Perry, as far as I have learned this from my girl is that she and Perry have now become an item. Anyhow, I've been recently to the vets with her, because Penny was refusing her food. And Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher, my Penny is pregnant. I'm also assuming, seeing as I've seen your pet platypus around my home a few times, that he is the father of her children." The owner explained.

Lawrence smiled, "That's great to hear Perry, congratulations."

Perry just raised a slight upsetting eye brown and hung his head a bit, he wasn't too sure if he truly should be happy about being labelled a father or not. Considering Penny hasn't completed her kleptomania training. And she could also blow her cover as well as his own.

Penny, however, was smiling and rubbed herself more onto him.

'Don't worry darling, I will do whatever it takes to be a good mother. And you will be an excellent father dear.' Penny Grrred towards him.

Perry smiled back at her and grred in return, 'I sure will try love.'

"Aw, that is true. Perry has never been so in love before then now. Perry old boy you are glowing," Lawrence said smiling at the two platypuses.

Perry and Penny instantly stopped rubbing themselves onto each other and turned a bit pink. The other grownups laughed at the 'obvious' in love Platypusses.

'Well, life will be interesting now.' Perry and Penny thought at the same time.

* * *

Exactly as Linda and Lawrence have promised Penny, she was allowed to move in.

Penny and Perry dug a burrow at the back of the garden where Penny placed her 2 eggs and held them nice and warm. But after the eggs were safe Penny got back out of the burrow and looked around the garden.

Linda, Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb were distracted with trying to come up with names for the eggs, a good thing. Penny quickly grabbed Perry and dragged him to the edge of the garden, where she pressed his foot against the fence and the two landed in Perry's lair of OWCA.

Perry looked even more confused as Penny picked his OWCA telephone up and rang the headquarters up to contact MM.

MM appeared a short while later on the screen. "Yes agent Perry?... wait for a second, what is she doing in your hideout Perry? This is supposed to be top secret?"

"Major Monogram calm down. I found it through one of my accidental walks." Penny explained rolling her eyes. "But I remember one of your instructions was that if anything is to happen to me we would have to report it immediately. So sorry that we are about... 20 minutes late."

"What do you mean 20 minutes late?" MM asked confused.

"MM, I have been impregnated by Perry and just laid 2 eggs from him. I and Perry are going to be parents. Please don't be too hard on us for being 20 minutes late." Penny explained.

MM remained dead silent about it and rubbed his head confused. "Oh brother. Ok, you two can raise your family. And stay together. Perry make sure nothing happens to either your 2 children or your mate."

Perry beamed and saluted him, "Grrrrrrrrr."

Penny nodded her head as well. "We will make sure of it MM, and thank you."

Penny and Perry left Perry's hideout and Penny headed back into her burrow, where she curled back around her eggs and calmly fell asleep. Perry could hardly stop beaming as he walked into his home.

Phineas and Ferb just looked up from reading a book as they looked at Perry.

"And, whatever you and Penny had to do just now, did it work?" Phineas asked.

Perry looked up and gave them both a thumbs up. Everything was ok now. Perry jumped onto the window sill, curled around himself and watched his beloved mate bread the eggs out. The first family he has ever been apart off.

But just as he was going to rest, he felt someone walking close to him. He was surprised to see Ferb being now nose to nose with him and snatched his locket away.

Perry just blinked and stared hurt at Ferb, what was he up to. Ferb picked his mobile phone up, photographed Penny and then smiled at Perry whiles photographing him as well.

"Don't worry Perry, I just got an idea for your new locket. Phineas, into our bedroom and lets, begin work. 10 days aren't very long." Ferb explained.

Phineas and Ferb vanished into their bedroom and left Penny and Perry alone in the living room.

"Ok, what are they up to Perry?" Penny asked her mate confused.

Perry tilted his head from side to side, "Maybe Penny, they want to include our entire family into the locket, you, me and once the two kids are born our children."

Penny smiled, "Could you call them back, I got another idea."

Perry nodded and jumped down, he raced into Phineas and Ferb's bedroom and stole Ferb's screwdriver.

"Hey, Perry give that back I need it," Ferb complained.

Phineas and Ferb followed Perry as he jumped back onto the couch next to Penny. Penny snatched the screwdriver from him and faced the two boys.

"Thank you, darling. Phineas, Ferb I got an idea for the locket. Whiles, you are extending Perry's locket with 3 more photos, could you make me one such locket as well please?" Penny asked.

Phineas blinked, "Um... sure Penny. If you permit us to take your measurements."

Penny nodded, Ferb got his measuring tape out and wrapped it carefully around the girl's neck, once he had it the boys took a notepad and sketchbook and faced Penny.

"Perry, we take it you want to keep the webbed foot design, right?" Phineas asked.

Perry gave them the thumbs up, Ferb nodded and began adding to the extension of the old locket.

"Ok and Penny, what for a shape of a locket would you like to have?" Phineas asked the female.

Penny blinked and gave it a bit of thought, her face then lit up with an idea.

"How about a heart-shaped locket." She suggested.

Phineas began sketching it out and showed Penny the idea. Penny smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok, what for a metal do you want for the locket?" Ferb asked.

"Um... how about silver?" Penny suggested.

Again Ferb nodded and wrote that onto the blueprint of the locket.

"Ok, that would be all you two. You can go back to the burrow." Phineas smiled.

Perry and Penny nodded their heads and headed back outside to the burrow, once they reached it inside Penny curled round her 2 eggs and began raising the temperature of her young eggs. Perry didn't have anywhere to go and just resumed watching his mate happy.

* * *

During the last few days where the eggs were being warmed by Penny and Perry, Phineas and Ferb haven't returned Perry his locket or given Penny her's. The two 'parents' were confused about it but were too busy with keeping each other and their eggs alive.

As the last 10th day passed the eggs began moving. It was the afternoon and Perry has taken the day off to be here when his family would hatch.

Penny was the first to notice something wrong, she quickly exited the burrow and screamed.

"PERRY, PHINEAS, FERB THE EGGS ARE HATCHING!" Penny screamed.

Perry just had his lunch and quickly ran outside to see his new family. Phineas and Ferb close behind them.

The first egg began rolling out of the burrow, Ferb and Phineas chuckled as it stopped in front of Penny, who was beaming at the egg. The second egg followed and stood in front of Perry, who was backing off a bit to give it some room.

After staring at the eggs for about 3 minutes the eggshells cracked. The first egg hatched in front of Penny.

"Its a boy Perry." Penny beamed, "And teal coloured fur. Hello son."

Perry smiled at his mate and nodded his head, his smile was cut short however as the second egg cracked in front of him, splattering Perry with egg shells.

Phineas and Ferb burst into laughter as Perry sighed and cleaned his other child's eggshells from his fur and body. Even Penny was giggling at him.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrrrr." Perry said smiling. (Here is the second child. A daughter with the same lovely fur as you Penny.)

Penny translated it again for Phineas and Ferb before blushing at Perry's comment. Perry picked his daughter up and Penny picked their son up, before vanishing again into the burrow.

"Perry, Penny, Star and Andrew, aw what for an adorable platypus family." Phineas beamed.

Ferb embraced his brother as they cheered for the new arrivals. Perry and Penny were also smiling none stop over their extended family.

Perry and Penny curled round their new family and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Perry woke up again, he remembered he promised MM to report on the birth of his children. Quickly Perry made sure his new locket was attached around his neck. He looked over to his new family, Penny was still fast asleep, and Star and Andrew were curled on their mother's stomach, also sleeping.

Perry whipped a tear from his face he was so happy. Quietly he photographed it and left the burrow, making sure the exit was disguised so no one would find the family that quickly.

Perry ran to the tree in the back garden, scanned his foot in and disappeared into the shoot. Despite it being 7 PM at night, Perry had to tell MM about the birth of his family.

As the screen flicked on MM's face appeared.

"Good evening Perry, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts hasn't done anything too dangerous what we can't handle. Peter the Panda has gone over today to stop him. Anyhow are your children born yet?" MM asked.

Perry placed his locket into the scanner and MM received a photograph of it as well as the 6 images on it. To that, he wrote: Phineas, Ferb, Penny, me (Perry), the pups: Star our daughter and Andrew our son.

"Congratulations Agent P. Have a lovely time with your family for the next few weeks. Hae you got any requests for the OWCA?" MM asked.

Perry nodded his head instantly, he knew his ex-girlfriend Amy was still on the hunt after his girlfriend and mate, and despite becoming a father he was sure Amy won't hesitate to capture Penny any way she can.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Perry said very, very seriously glaring at the screen. (Yes sir. Please keep the OWCA and especially Amy the Platypus away from my home. I don't want Star or Andrew to lose their mother so soon. Leave my family out of all the OWCA business please.)

MM sighed and rubbed over his face, "Perry Penny the Platypus is a danger-"

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Perry snapped back. (She has completed her kleptomania training. Ever since we both have become mates she has never again stolen. Please MM call Amy off Penny's sent any way possible. Please... I don't want Andrew and Star to grow up without their mother.)

"We will inform her about it and try to persuade the Mexican OWCA to drop all charges against Penny. But we can't guarantee anything Perry. Over and out." MM sighed and got off the screen.

Perry sighed as he watched the screen turn black, he headed back to his mate and embraced his children and her.

'I hope I can protect you all.' Perry thought worried as he fell asleep.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Will Amy listen?"


	13. Chapter 13 The capture

Chapter 13 The thief is caught

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Oh and Major Monogram and Carl Karl are wearing animal translators, so they can talk normal to the animals, just so you won't be confused over why the Grrrr isn't in the tale anymore."

* * *

At the OWCA the next morning

Major Monogram read the birth report about Perry's new extended family. He was very pleased and impressed that Perry and Penny the Platypus have fallen in love, that Penny was indeed doing well in her new life and the two have now two kids to prove their love and devotion to each other.

But Monogram also knew there was a problem, Perry has clearly stated in his report that Penny was now clean from her kleptomania problem and was beginning with him a new life. Plus the two kids. And that he now has Amy the Platypus to get off Penny's back.

Monogram activated his inter-call: "Amy the Platypus, please report to my office."

Amy walked from her cubicles down to MM's office as promised, "Yes sir, you called?"

MM nodded his head and pointed to the office chair. Amy sat down and raised a confused eyebrow.

"I still haven't been able to track Penny the Platypus down anywhere, I did find her last home of address, but the owner hasn't got her anymore. So she must have moved out somewhere." Amy pointed out.

"Indeed she has Penny. In fact, we've tracked her down that she is now living with Agent Perry the Platypus. And that they both have become mates with each other." Monogram informed her. "Also according to the reports that Penny is cured of her kleptomania, so Perry has informed us that you are to not go near her or his family anymore and go back home."

Amy blinked, her teeth gritted together, but she smirked.

"Of course Monogram. I'll leave right away." Amy said.

She turned around on her heels and headed out of the OWCA building, hiding her hat.

'Perry you idiot.' Amy thought to smirk as she headed out.

Ready to track Penny down, and now that she had the location of her 'thieving friend', Amy could trap her and finally complete her Mexican mission and move on.

* * *

After Perry informed MM about the birth of his family he headed straight back home. Once there he headed to his mates' burrow and watched quietly as Penny was fast asleep. Andrew and Star were lying on their mother and were breathing also, fast asleep.

Perry smiled, for years he never as much as looked at another platypus in a romantic way (Not even Amy his ex-girlfriend), and now he was a father to two beautiful Platypups. Perry could feel tears falling from his face, he has now reached his happy ever after.

Just as Perry was going to lay asleep in front of the burrow, a fallen over can wake him up. Perry got up and looked around the Flynn Fletcher back garden. The kids were inside with Linda baking a cake or something, Lawrence wasn't back from his job... was someone in the back area?

Perry walked quietly and using his stelf mode he headed around the back to see who was visiting him. He saw the lid of the dustbin was taken off by someone, Perry jumped in after the 'intruder', knocking the bin over.

"GRRRRRRR!" Came the reply from the rubbish bin.

Perry blinked and pulled out of the garbage bin a brown furred Platypus, he recognised her in an instant and his eyes turned blood red.

"Amy? What the hell are you doing here?" Perry asked her mad.

Amy smirked and removed her rubbish, throwing it back quickly into the rubbish bin before the Flynn Fletchers noticed something.

"We can't talk here Perry. Your owners might have heard the racket and will be out in a bit, meet me at the other side of the fence of the back garden." Any instructed and quickly ran.

Perry gritted his teeth, quickly choosing a different route he shot to the meeting part. Once the two Platypusses found each other again Perry still held a death glare towards his ex-girlfriend.

(I won't write the Grrrrr anymore. Just the normal talk and they are speaking in the Platypus language)

"Well?" Perry asked glaring.

Amy chuckled, "Perry why didn't you tell MM that Penny was living with you? You know the OWCA in Mexico is on the search for her. Well, now that we know where she is hanging out I'll capture her and ship her back to prison."

Perry grabbed Amy hard around her neck and almost strangled her, his eyes turned blood red as he began snapping again.

"DON'T YOU DARE AMY! PENNY IS STAYING HERE WITH HER OWNER! Amy, Penny hasn't committed a single crime here in Danville since I've taken her as my mate. Sure the first time we both met she was stealing and I was warned about it, however, Dr Apollo of the Danville OWCA has diagnosed her with kleptomania. Threw several training ways with him she has managed to let her stealing in the past and has become more accepting of what life can give her, instead of taking it by force." Perry explained. "Plus I was also told by Penny's owner that he once had another male Platypus, he was abusive, cruel and broke Penny's heart. If Penny would be forced to be away from me and our new children Andrew and Star she will surely die of depression and sadness."

"Why do you care Perry? You are OWCA's top Agent, I'm sure MM has signed you on to stop Penny as well, and yet you let her sexy ass get in the way of having the job completed?" Amy asked mad.

Perry glared at her, "It wasn't just the way she looks, in fact at the beginning, she tried to seduce me. But I didn't let that stop me in my job. It was through talking and learning about her past that made me want to protect her. And I will, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Amy sighed, "I see it is no point in arguing it over Perry. Ok, I'll write my report out, however, if Mexico sees Penny committing, even just one crime. We will be back and have her arrested. Not even your devotions to your new family will stop us."

Perry sighed and nodded his head, Amy glared at him all over again before leaving once more.

* * *

Amy hid away and called the Mexican OWCA back up again.

"Agent Amy, have you got Penny?" Her boss asked her.

Amy sighed, "Sir, Agent Perry the Platypus has taken Penny as his official mate and the two have now two children. As far as Perry has told me Penny hasn't committed a single crime at all anymore. So should the Mexican OWCA drop the charges against her?"

"Sorry Agent Amy, but No. You have to capture her and bring her back, as well if you can enter her home and see if you can track down what she has stolen, something very valuable to the Mexican OWCA's state." Her boss explained.

"But Agent Perry is guarding over her ever since they got together. How am I to get near her?" Amy asked.

"Wait until Penny is all alone, then inject her with a sleeping dart and capture her." The boss explained. "Then get the object she has stolen and head with her back home to Mexico."

Amy smirked, "Ok I will."

Amy turned her communicator off and headed back to Penny's original villa home. Once there she searched all the rooms, cupboards and any other hiding place this object could be hiding.

But apart from jewellery that belonged to the owner, Amy found nothing. So Agent Perry must have taken the stolen Danville jewellers and handed them back.

Just as Amy was out of the pet flap in Penny's home she noticed a loose paving stone. Interested she moved it aside with her might and rummaged a bit in the dirt underneath it.

"Bingo," Amy smirked.

She found the bag with the Mexican jewellers. Amy laughed, now Penny has nowhere to run to.

* * *

That evening Amy watched from afar the home of her ex-boyfriend Perry. She saw Perry and Penny were heavily flirting with each other, kissing, rubbing one another on each other. Just showing so much love and devotion to each other as possible. And the two children: Andrew and Star were also playing with both parents.

It made Amy sick to think Perry has thrown his OWCA job down, just because a pink-furred Platypus has turned his head all the way around. Well, she won't let that stop her mission.

After about 9 PM Andrew, Star, Perry and Penny all headed inside and to bed. Phineas and Ferb also walked to the bed and cuddled each with two Platypusses in their bedrooms.

'Now's my chance.' Amy smirked.

She climbed quietly inside the room. She has to be quieter than quiet, an OWCA Agent Amy knew had a smell developed way beyond any normal creature.

As she was next to Penny's body, Amy pulled a sleeping plaster out and placed it over Penny's beak. Penny drifted deeper and deeper into her sleep. Amy chuckled, carefully got the baby Platypus of the mother and placed it next to Ferb's hand.

Then Amy dragged Penny's body out of the room, threw Perry's pet flap and into her car. As Penny was safely strapped into the back Amy smirked.

Typing into her computer: Mission accomplished, she drove with Penny away from Perry's home, his children and their 'joined' future. Off towards her Mexican OWCA.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "AHHHHHH! What have I done? Can Perry, Andrew and Star save Penny? Perry hurry up."

Perry blinking sleepily, "Yawn... please review."

"GAH!" I scream.


	14. Chapter 14 A mission towards Mexico

Chapter 14 A mission towards Mexico

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Oh and since its two platypuses in this tale, they can talk normally to each other. So no Grrrrrr needed."

* * *

With Penny

After travelling for over 6 hours, the drug slowly wore off. Penny blinked as she woke up and stared at her surroundings. In an instant, she knew she wasn't at Perry's home anymore, nor with her children. But instead strapped in a cage inside a moving car.

"What the-?" Penny asked.

She turned her head and saw a brown furred Platypus driving the car, she looked into the back mirror and smiled, tossing her way a plastic bag.

"Eat and drink up Penny, its a long drive towards Mexico and you must be hungry," Amy smirked. "You've been asleep for 6 hours since I got you."

Penny blinked, first she got up further, dropping the blanket that was around her body and keeping her warm during the travel. Then she looked into the bag, inside there was a sandwich made out of lettuce and a wormy pastry and two bottles filled with cold water. Quite tasty and refreshing.

Penny carefully ate it up, it filled her breakfast hunger, and the bottle of water she found stilled her thirst. After finishing it off Penny looked outside and saw it was starting to get into the evening time.

Amy smirked, her captor couldn't get out of the car if she values her life. And Amy has also managed to find all the stolen Mexican jewellers inside Penny's home.

During Penny's knock out time, Amy has made a quick pit stop to Penny's home and packed all the stolen jewellery back together she could find. Then stored them and Penny in her car and headed out onto the open road.

After Penny had finished eating she looked at the brown furred platypus and gave her a death glare.

"Ok, so we are back on our way towards Mexico, what then Agent Amy?" Penny asked mad.

Amy smirked, "Oh Penny you know the drill, take your fingerprints, document it, keep you locked in a locked up cage with no exit, then after your trial you are sentenced to death."

Penny blinked, she gave Amy a death glare, "You heartless monster, no wonder Perry left you-you witch. You have no compresence to the emotions you will destroy in the future!"

"I could give less than any thought about your future Penny. You are a thieve, always have been and always will be." Amy snapped back.

Penny sighed, she could tell there was no point in arguing with that statement.

"Ok... I admit to that... sorry for screaming, and thank you for breakfast." Penny sighed.

It was after all thanks to Amy that Penny just received some breakfast after missing dinner time.

Amy smirked and nodded her head, "Its alright Penny. I may be on the mission to get you back to Mexico, but I am not heartless... well you know what I mean."

Penny then realised something shocking, she turned her head towards Amy and asked out of concern and worry.

"What happened to my children?" Penny asked.

"Don't worry, the last time I saw them they were fast asleep at your home, I just took your child from you and placed it next to Ferb's hand. So the kids have not been hurt. I only wanted to get you and not your family." Amy explained.

"Ok... thanks then, Amy." Penny sighed.

It didn't still her homesickness feeling brewing in her stomach. But Penny was pleased that Star and Andrew were both still ok, despite their mother being 'kidnapped'. Penny then waited until they reached the Mexican OWCA.

During the drive, Penny prayed that Perry, Star and Andrew were all still ok. She didn't want anything to happen to her young family. Even if the mother wasn't there anymore. She clutched her new photo necklace round her neck and thought about her family back home.

* * *

As Perry returned from an OWCA mission back to his and Penny's home (he was away so long because he had to follow Heinz Doofenshmirtz and stop him from waking any people up during the night), his heart stopped. A window has broken into his home. Quickly Perry jumped through the broken glass.

"Penny, Andrew, Star... you here?" Perry called out.

Perry listened out and heard his kids crying. Perry raced towards the two baby platypuses and found them fallen off Phineas and Ferbs beds, with the boys being outside and building something. Perry figured out they haven't been feed since yesterday evening or even later.

Quickly Perry raced into the kitchen, filled his food bowl up, picked his kids up before feeding them his platypus food mushed up. Andrew and Star ate the meal up before Perry rocked them both back to sleep.

'Where is Penny? She was supposed to stay at home and look after them.' Perry asked himself.

Perry placed the kids into their own pet beds before he walked around his home, no to the: kitchen, dining room, living room, his hideout was also empty, their shared bedroom... but wait.

Perry looked more exacter inside the bedroom and saw that the window has been smashed open by force, a bit of Penny's fur was attached to the broken glass... and some blood on the floor.

Perry calculated that the break-in must have happened whiles he was away on his mission against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And only an OWCA member was strong enough to break through the window, seeing as Perry couldn't see any baseball or such which could have smashed the window as well. Since the blood was only so little he doubts whoever was hurt didn't bleed out.

Picking the small blood up Perry placed it into his OWCA watch.

"Agent Amy the Platypuses blood." The OWCA watch answered it for him.

Perry's eyes turned dark red, he glared mad at his OWCA watch, slammed an emergency meeting button and headed to the OWCA himself. Taking with him his kids, carrying the confused baby platypuses in his arms.

'Amy you will pay!' Perry thought mad.

Andrew and Star looked at each other confused but didn't start crying, their father must protect them for now since mama was missing.

* * *

All of the OWCA Agents jumped out of their skin as their meeting buttons rang. As quickly as they could everyone raced to the meeting room. Perry jumped into his place and glared at MM furious. Andrew and Star were sitting in his lap. Pinky smiled at them and offered Perry too hold one of them. Perry smiled and handed him Andrew, his young son chuckled and played with Pinky a bit, Star fell asleep in her fathers embrace.

As the last Agent was seated down MM looked towards Perry a bit confused and mad that he was woken up at 9 PM at night. And MM and Carl Karl both had earpieces in to understand the animals chatter better now.

Now back to MM, he didn't look either happy, washed, shaved etc. Neither Carl, they all just looked tired out.

"Agent Perry, I do hope you haven't called all of us down here for no reason. Its 9 PM at night." MM snapped.

"WHERE IS AMY THE PLATYPUS WITH PENNY!" Perry screamed. "MM, WE HAD AN AGREEMENT THAT AMY IS NOT TO GO NEAR MY MATE!"

Carl blinked, "Indeed we did. And our doctor has confirmed that Penny is getting better and better from her kleptomania past. So how did she get Penny to begin with?"

Pinky faced Perry. "I saw everything that happened that night Perry."

Perry, Carl and Monogram turned to Pinky shocked, "WHAT?"

"Penny was taking care of Andrew and Star, and as you left she packed them to bed with Phineas and Ferb. As Andrew and Star were fast asleep Penny the headed to the couch for a nap, and then Amy walked into your home by breaking the window, she placed a sleeping plaster over Penny's beak and dragged her out of your home threw the broken window. Into her car before driving away." Pinky explained.

Perry shook, his eyes turned blood red, "Most likely back towards Mexico for her to stand trial for the thefts she was accused off."

Carl blinked, "Oh no. Ok, Perry, you get with Pinky up towards Mexico and get Penny back, take Andrew and Star with you too keep a watch on them. If Penny does stand trial without the right explanations then the Mexican OWCA's are sure going to have her put to eternity sleep before you can get to her."

Perry and Pinky nodded their heads, quickly the two headed back to their homes, packed a bag and a few food supplies including food for the children, their OWCA gadgets, the documentation about Penny's kleptomania and her cure from it; and they were then 10 minutes later back at the OWCA.

Monogram had to inform Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Professor Poofenplotz that Pinky and Perry weren't going to be stopping them for a few days because another important mission has come. The two LOVEMUFFIN members grumbled a bit but promised not to do anything evil during their nemesis absence.

As Perry and Pinky had the last things packed Perry had to pack a few children platypus foods and toys as well. He didn't trust anyone with his new family and packed Andrew and Star into two children's seats made for Platypuses before parking them behind himself and Pinky.

Pinky sat in the driver's seat and Perry into the passenger seat. The two friends smiled and Pinky started the engine and headed with Perry off towards Mexico.

'Don't worry Penny... we are coming for you.' Perry thought.

Andrew and Star looked at each other a little unsure, hoping that their mother was ok. Perry and Pinky headed then out towards Mexico, as fast as they could.

* * *

With Amy and Penny.

After driving for a day and a half, Amy pulled up at the Mexican OWCA. Using her fingerprint, fur sample and passcode she was allowed to enter it.

Amy watched as the pavement opened up revealing a driveway to enter. Amy headed the car into her parking lot before stopping it. And seeing as Penny was up she just pulled her gun out and aimed it at her.

"Just get out of the car Penny, and don't try anything funny," Amy warned her glaring at the Platypus.

Penny sighed and nodded her head, she got out of the car, waited for Amy to walk back round to her and then she was pulled towards the stairway into the OWCA building, Amy handcuffed her again before leaving with her again. Amy also got the jewellers out of the car before dragging Penny into the Mexican OWCA.

The two Platypuses headed up into the OWCA offices, Penny saw hundreds of other animals were also working for the Mexican's OWCA. Once they reached Amy's office she leads Penny into the meeting room and closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat. Wherever you like." Amy smirked.

Whiles Amy has activated the meeting button, Penny sat more or less in the centre of the meeting table. The other Mexican OWCA agents all just arrived too and Amy sat next to Penny, chaining her onto the desk chair, whiles holding the sack of jewellers next to her chair.

With Penny secure, Amy handed her another bottle of water to drink, to make sure her captive won't die of dehydration.

As the last Agent entered Major Diggings Dumpan entered, he blinked as his eyes drifted up to Agent Amy and the captive Penny.

"Oh, Agent Amy, we see you've found the culprit in the Mexican jewellery theft, Miss Penny." Major Diggins said surprised.

Penny glared at him and decided to reply in her human tongue, "Ok I admit I stole those jewels almost a year ago. And you suspected Amy the Platypus of the theft first, believe me I know we both are platypuses. However, you must also understand the circumstances why I stole them."

Major Diggings smirked, "Of course, Agent Perry the Platypus has sent us the documentation about your kleptomania problem and hoped we'd believe you were on the mend-"

"Which I am. Ever since the birth and even months before my two children even came to me I was in treatment for my urges. And I never have stolen anything again." Penny snapped.

"But you have still stolen, and you know the consequences of multiple valuable thefts here in Mexico Penny. Execution threw the sleeping drug." Major Diggings snapped.

All the other Mexican Agents in the meeting room nodded their heads agreeing to the death sentence, however, Penny shook in her chair and tears built up, her fury was lit also.

"Death through the sleeping drug? DEATH! Despite the fact, I'm remorseful for the thefts, despite I never again stolen for over 3 months, despite the fact you have your jewellery back you still wish to see me die? I have two children back home I need to take care of as well as a husband whom I love with all my heart!" Penny snapped. "What must I do to prove: my cure for my kleptomania problem, to you all?"

"Nothing, the sentence is as planned, you will be executed next week threw the sleeping drug. Take her to her cell this instant!" Major Diggings ordered.

Penny shook and screamed her head off, the Mexican OWCA agents snatched the female platypus before throwing her into a jail cell.

* * *

Back with Perry

During the drive, Perry tried countless times to reach Amy's phone number or Penny's new number, but something was blocking the contacts to both women. Perry sighed and watched his best friend drive the car along the road up to Mexico.

"Don't worry Perry, we will get to the Mexicans OWCA quicker then you can think." Pinky smiled.

Perry shook and sighed, "I hope so. I think they are planning nothing good for Penny's thefts with them. Also according to Amy, the thefts happened several years ago, as Penny's owner lived down in Mexico with her and his other male Platypus."

Pinky nodded his head and took another turning, reaching now the Mexican border. Now all that was missing was getting to the Mexicans OWCA. Perry prayed they won't be too late to stop Amy in her plans.

Pinky showed the guard man of the border his pass, both hats, the car was checked over before they were permitted to head further into the Mexican country.

* * *

Inside the jail cell, Penny was shaking, she felt her heartbreak and her mind was panicking all over again.

'I don't want to die, for all these years I never had anything more valuable too live then the jewels I stole, now I have Perry, Andrew and Star, my beloved family... and I am still forced to lose that happy ever after I've been dreaming about for years? Please, Perry, hurry up.' Penny panicked.

Just then the door to the cells opened, Penny blinked and looked up. She saw Amy walking in and sat opposite of her capture. Both Platypuses then began talking to each other in platypuses.

Penny shot towards her a death glare, "Don't you dare go after Perry, he's had his heart broken enough already."

"I won't Penny don't worry. I have my own husband and family back home anyway." Amy explained.

"Oh... then thank you." Penny sighed and hung her head.

Amy blinked as she saw her 'enemy's' sad expression. "What's eating at you Penny?"

"What do you think?" Penny suddenly snapped glaring at the other Platypus she was hitting her hands against the interviewing table, "Every minute I am spent here locked up in the Mexican jail is another minute I can't see my children Star and Andrew grow up, its another minute I don't have my beloved Perry next to me in an embrace and telling him sweet words from him to me and back again. I'm missing my family."

"Do you wish to talk to him again?" Amy asked seriously.

Penny turned a completely blank expression, "How? I am here in Mexico and he's in Danville."

"Write to him. I'll get you some pen and paper." Amy suggested. "But don't try anything funny like writing a secret coded message in the letter, you know I am OWCA trained and can read and decode such messages out of any paper. Just write truthfully and from your heart on the paper what you want to tell him."

Penny promised and Amy left her alone. About 20 minutes later she returned to her cell and Penny received the ink and paper, as well as an envelope. Penny sighed and began writing her bleeding heart out, to tell her husband and children everything that has been bottled up since her capture.

As it was finished she enveloped it and stuck it down, handing it then back to Amy.

"Please hand Perry this envelope in person. I don't wish for any human to know what I am telling him." Penny instructed.

Amy nodded to her and a pigeon received the letter to fly it out towards Perry.

* * *

As Perry and Pinky have refreshed themselves as well as Andrew and Star at a lay-by, Perry headed then with his kids out to a playground nearby. Despite the fact the four were in a hurry to get to Penny as soon as possible Perry didn't want his kids to be too stressed out or missing out on their basic needs, they were only a few weeks old at most and still had to be treated as kids. Even if said father is an OWCA Agent and mother an 'ex-criminal'.

So a few minutes longer to stay won't hurt them. Pinky chuckled and began cleaning the car out from the kids eating maniac in the back seat. Bread, chips, biscuits, sweets, wormy pastry and empty water bottles have littered the back seats and the children's safety chairs.

Perry hung his head a bit, this was after all Pinky's own car his kids have basically wrecked.

"I'm sorry Pinky for the mess Andrew and Star have done to your precious car." Perry sighed and held a rubbish bag open to store the crap in it.

Pinky just chuckled and looked up, he looked towards the two platypus's kids and saw they were happily chasing each other now. Cleaned up at a water fountain on the lay-by before chasing each other again.

"It's ok Perry. Andrew and Star have not destroyed my care completely. They are doing quite well with their 'first world' travel." Pinky chuckled. "In fact, I'd be surprised if we didn't have to keep an eye on them all the time or if nothing at all would have happened to my car with them in it. Perry, they are still young kids and deserve to act as such. So don't worry."

Perry smiled and nodded his head, he picked up the rubbish bag and tossed it into the rubbish bin at the parking place. He then headed to Andrew and Star to the playing ground and the 3 blew together off some steam.

Whiles Andrew and Star played with Perry he suddenly saw a pigeon flying directly towards them. Perry pulled his kids to himself as the bird landed before him.

"Are you Agent Perry?" The pigeon asked as he pulled his Mexican OWCA hat out.

Perry looked around the lay-by, pulled his brown fedora out before nodding his head.

"Yes I am, who are you and too whom are you flying too?" Perry asked.

The pigeon smiled, "I'm a worker of the Mexican's OWCA. Your mate Penny the Platypus asked me to deliver to you this message."

Perry blinked, he took the letter from the pigeon and opened it up. Andrew and Star looked at their father as he began reading her words out from the piece of paper. Perry could see it was her writing all right.

"My dear beloved Perry. I'm sorry I suddenly vanished, but the Mexican OWCA agent, Amy the Platypus has taken me captive and back to Mexico, my birth country. I'll try and sort this problem down here out as fast as possible to be back with you my love. Please protect our children from any dangers, and just tell them that their mother is in a practice of some sickness. Please, if we never get to see each other again, know this Perry: I've never stopped loving you. I love you more then words could ever describe. You were the missing Platypus in my life I needed to give me some purpose and as Star and Andrew came along my happiness grew 10 fold. I just wish we could have spent more times together as a family. Perry, if you are coming after me to pick me up, please hurry. I don't know what the Mexican OWCA would do to me, but I can tell you it won't be pleasant. If not... please look after Andrew and Star to the best of your abilities and move on from me, find another loving Platypus. With love, your mate: Penny the Platypus. XOXOXOX." Perry read the piece of paper.

Andrew and Star blinked, "Ma loves us that much?"

Perry sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, she is the most amazing Platypus I have ever got to know about kids."

The pigeon nodded his head and flew back home. Perry finished the toiletries with the kids before getting back into the car and continuing the journey. No way was he going to replace Penny, she was his true love and Perry is damned if he won't do anything in his power to get her back home. Even if he will have to burn down the Mexican OWCA's headquarters to get her out of there.

* * *

After driving almost 16 hours none stop Perry himself was starting to get very tired. Luckily he found a cheap bed and breakfast he was permitted to check in with his two children. The kids have fallen asleep after travelling a few more hours in the car, they were shattered.

Perry tucked Andrew and Star into the twin bed and set his OWCA computer up on the table within the hotel room, he plugged his headphones in and phoned his boss Major Monogram up to update him on his and Pinky's trip.

 _The phone was picked up and Perry came face to face with Monogram. The man was at home in his office working on more documents._

" _Hey Perry, have you reached Mexico now? You've been gone for 20 hours now." Pinky smiled._

Perry smiled back and waved back also. "Good evening Pinky. Yes, I know. I just reached the Mexican country and now have to find the OWCA of Mexico. I've basically been driving none stop to get Penny back, only stopping to stretch Andrew and Star's legs as well as my own and filling the car up."

" _That's cool... so you are very serious now with Penny? If you are willing to throw your holiday away to get the love of your life back Perry." Pinky chuckled._

Perry instantly turned serious, "I am dead serious with her. Penny is my mate, my wife, mother to my two beautiful children and my perfect match. If I have to I'd fly to the furthest galaxy to get for her the brightest and most beautiful star I can find. Anyway, that is not the reason I'm calling; despite being on a 'holiday' I'm sure Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts is still up to his old tricks, Pinky if you could could you keep your eyes on him? I don't want to return to find him taking over the Tri-State Area. You know he has been getting smarter as of lately righted?"

" _Ok Perry, I'll keep my eyes on him. Good luck and good night. Sleep well." Pinky smiled._

"Thanks, Pinky, I owe you one. Good night my friend." Perry smiled.

As Pinky and Perry turned their communicators off Perry saw his kids wake up. Perry took their hands and walked with his family to the buffet. Luckily they were still serving at 9 PM at night.

Perry made some berry muse for the kids and himself he had a simple salad. As well as some 'special' milk to drink for his kids and he himself had a few glasses of water. After dinner, Perry washed the kids and himself in the shower.

They Platypus family then tucked themselves to bed, Perry had to sing a quiet and calm song to Andrew and Star to try and get the two to fall asleep. However, his children were crying again and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy, where could mammy be? Why isn't she home?" Andrew asked weeping.

Perry managed to get them to sleep, but not after also letting a few tears fall. Perry pulled his phone out again and looked at a photo made of Penny. He kissed the tip of his fingers and pressed them against the screen.

'I'm missing you, my love. I promise Penny I'll get you back and you will see our children again.' Perry thought as he whipped a falling tear.

Perry packed the photo away before heading to bed himself. He then fell asleep, dreaming about his entire adventure with Penny. Knowing he was the only one who knew the real Penny, the only living being who could save her life and that of their family. He hopes he won't have to explain to his kids about the 'afterlife' and that 'mama was with the angels now'. Perry had no idea how far the Mexican OWCA was now with Penny...

* * *

The next morning with Penny.

Penny was roughly awoken by a banging against her cage. Amy stood on the other side and just shoved some breakfast into there whiles resuming with her guard post.

Penny thanked her and ate her breakfast, true not as 'luxurious' as the tinned platypus food she would normally eat, but better than starving to death. As she was done she banged against the glass to let Amy know she was done.

Amy pulled it back through the hole and glared at Penny.

"Don't you try anything funny Penny. Just have a shower or something." Amy snapped. "I'll clear away the breakfast stuff for you."

"Your gratitude is reflected off your words, Amy." Penny snapped and nodded her head.

Amy left with the tray and Penny decided to have a shower. She headed into the bathroom and found some soap and pet shampoo for her to use, once under the running shower she closed her eyes and let the water and soap do their jobs in her fur. Despite being a Mexican prisoner she was treated about as well as if she were at home.

True she was missing Perry and her two children more then words could describe, but it wasn't as bad as being left to starve or stink one's self to death.

After her shower Penny dried herself off, then she headed back to her bed and held her necklace tightly around her neck and in her hands.

Amy returned a short while later and resumed with her guard duty.

Just then Amy noticed Penny clutching onto something, "Penny what is that?"

Penny blinked, she carefully took her necklace off and opened it. Amy saw a heart shaped locket with 4 images in it. Perry, two Platypus children and Penny.

Amy blinked, "I know you and Perry, but who are the other two?"

"Our starting family, Andrew is the male which I named him and Star our daughter. Perry is right now at home looking after them. And yes he is the father of my two babies." Penny explained. "They were only born a few days ago before you caught me."

Penny hung her head as more tears fell and she began crying again, her homesickness was getting worse. Amy decided to try and distract Penny from her heart ace over the 'loss of her family' so to speak.

"Let me guess, you named the son Andrew and Perry drew into the ground a star sign for the daughter?" Amy guessed.

Penny nodded her head, "Yes that's true."

"Ok, as long as you don't use it to try and break out of your cell you may keep it around your neck." Amy smiled.

Penny nodded her head and the two women resumed with the silence.

Penny sighed and lay back on her bed. Even looking at her handsome mate and her children she was still missing him so much.

* * *

The next morning with Perry.

Perry paid for his stay at the hotel and thanked them for their great service. Once again he had to strap his children into their car seats. A kind old lady handed to the children some children's books to read and CD's to listen too to keep the kids calm during the drive. Perry thanked her and they left.

Perry drove the last stretch through the Mexican cities and wondered where the Mexican OWCA was. As he came across a lizard wearing a small cute sombrero. Perry knew that they were the Mexicans OWCA's hats.

Like how Danville hats were the fedoras here they all had small sombreros on. Perry chuckled and approached the lizard with one of those hats on.

"Excuse me, good sir, could I talk to you for a minute?" Perry addressed him.

He made sure his eyes were half on his children and the other half on the lizard.

"Si, por favour Ioc interj; what can I do for you?" The lizard asked Perry.

Perry nodded and showed him his OWCA American hat and badge, the lizard blinked.

"What is a Danville OWCA Agent doing down here in Mexico?" The lizard asked.

Perry sighed, "My mate, Penny the Platypus has been taken by one of your Mexican Agents called: Amy the Platypus. I have to know where she is being held at this moment and get her to come home."

"Sorry Agent Perry, but Penny is currently in the Mexicans prison cells until her trial in a few days time. Until then you will have to wait until the trial. All of the free Mexican OWCA Agents are guarding her so far." The lizard explained. "You won't be able to get near her without a visiting pass."

Perry smiled, "Thanks."

Perry got back into his car and drove down to the Mexicans OWCA. It was actually quite easy to find it. Just look round where a lot of animals wearing small sombreros were heading to Mexico's OWCA.

Perry blinked as he saw the Mexicans OWCA was in fact hidden in one of Mexico's largest stone monuments. Perry parked his car and fastened to Andrew and Star collars as well as dog leads. His kids were amazed at the huge amount of OWCA Agents walking around the Mexican's OWCA.

Perry and Pinky got a visiting pass, grabbed Penny's file and then walked with his children easily through the Mexican's OWCA. Apart from that Perry could hear the animals here all speaking Mexican and English and wearing sombreros it looked just like home.

"Now let's see where Amy's office is," Perry mumbled.

He found a map of the OWCA and scanned over it to locate his 'ex-friends' office, it took him about 20 minutes until he found it. 3rd floor, room number 16.

Perry and Pinky walked with his kids to the lift and entered it driving it upwards. Andrew and Star chuckled at the 'funny up and down room'. Perry smiled as he watched his kids, just making sure they won't press any other buttons on the lift or the emergency brake.

As the room stopped moving Perry pushed his kids out of it and walked with them and Pinky along the corridors.

"... 14, 15,16 here it is." Pinky smiled.

From inside the room they could hear someone typing something out, Perry sighed; not in the mood to talk to his ex-girlfriend, but if he wanted his love and mother of his two children back then he has no other choice, he lifted his paw and softly knocked against the door.

* * *

Inside the office

Amy the Platypus was smirking to herself, 'Job well done.'

Just as she was continuing typing the conviction file out and making sure to have Penny locked away for good, she heard someone knocking at her door.

Amy saved her word file off and looked up confused, it couldn't be her boss because he could just page her threw her Skype account.

"Come in please," Amy called out towards the door.

Amy faced the door and was confused as she saw a teal coloured male platypus entering her office, wearing a brown fedora. He took a seat in front of her desk, and on his lap jumped 2 young platypuses, one pink and one teal coloured like the male platypus. Then next to him came a pink Chihuauah and he took the seat next to the teal coloured Platypus.

Amy sighed as she knew who was sitting in front of her, she recognised the kids as the children Penny was talking about with her, as well as the obvious father and fathers close dog friend.

"Agent Perry the Platypus, from the Danville OWCA and Agent Pinky the Chihuahua. What are you two doing here at the Mexican OWCA? And who are these two young kids?" Amy asked a bit mad, seeing her ex-boyfriend back.

Perry folded his arms one on top of the other and glared back at his 'ex-friend'. He could feel his temper spiking, he raised one finger to count himself down to talk to her calmly and not rip his ex-girlfriend to pieces.

After calming himself down he glared at her and got right to the point of his visit.

"Ok. Now I can explain. Amy, I am here to pick my mate Penny back up again and take her home. She has done nothing towards this Mexican OWCA which should result in her capture." Perry explained. "Plus these two kids are Andrew and Star Platypus, mine and Penny's children."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Perry she has stolen valuable jewels from a Mexican jewellery shop 2 years ago. And she hasn't paid for her crime yet."

"Do you even know the reasons why Penny stole those gems?" Perry asked calmly.

"Sure, she wanted to decorate herself with valuables. Since she was born poor so she has to steal them." Amy explained.

Perry gave it some thought: 'I actually never questioned Penny about her youthhood, I know her owner adopted her as she was a few weeks old, so she could have been brought up in poverty before meeting him and his other Platypus.'

However, Perry decided to stick to the facts he knew about. "Wrong Amy. Penny explained to me and the Danville OWCA doctors have watched her. She mainly steals to make herself feel more valuable than actually learning about the real lives great treasures. Ever since she meet me and practice to find other things more valuable then gems she has been getting better and happier. Since the birth of our children Andrew and Star she has never left my home again or committed any crime. Taking her away from her family is hurting her more then you could ever know about!"

Amy blinked, "Ok... I'll go an ask her about it. You can stand behind the glass wall whiles we both hold our interview about it. If she's lying she will stay here in prison and you can go home without her. If she's telling the truth then you'd better find a hotel because the Mexican OWCA law has too then decided if she is not a threat anymore to go home, or if she still should stay locked up."

Perry sighed, "Fine. Just... please tell her I will wait for her, no matter how long it will take."

Amy nodded her head and left with Perry back towards the cells. Perry headed to the interviewing room and stood at the other side of it, Andrew and Star smiled at the new room and Perry handed them a doll he was carrying in his 'purse'. He watched as Penny was lead by Amy back into the interviewing room.

Perry felt his heart almost stop, even in an orange jumpsuit, Penny was still incredibly beautiful. Like the first day, he claimed her as his mate. Penny was now wearing her pink hair in a hairband and looked rather shattered, despite having lovely eyes Perry could tell she has been crying a while ago.

'If the Mexican OWCA has emotionally hurt my love, I will charge their backsides off faster then they can pay out!' Perry gritted his teeth.

* * *

 _Inside the interviewing room_

 _Penny blinked as she came face to face with Amy again. "What do you need to know now? I thought you found all the Mexican jewellery I stole and have everything back?"_

 _Amy nodded her head, "Indeed we do, we also found your fingerprints on them so the culprit of the crime we got too. However, Agent Perry, the Platypus has just informed us of some new cognitive act about you Penny."_

 _Amy pulled the file out and placed it down, "According to your file you've suffered under kleptomania because of your abuse with your owners' first platypus, and now that we've taken you captive you are being hurt again because you have to stay in jail for a period of time. Are you sure that thanks to Agent Perry and your children's birth that you've stopped stealing all together and you are cured of your kleptomania?"_

" _Yes, Agent Amy... with my husband and children by my side I never had the urge ever again too return to town and steal any sort of diamond necklace, box, ring, bracelet etc. Thanks to Perry my focus is on him and our growing family together. Please, just take the Mexican jewellery and return them to the real shops. Let me sit my 'jail' time in Danville and be guarded by Perry. I just want to return to our small family together."_

 _Amy gave it some thought, "True... that would be a good idea... however I will have to discuss it with my superiors, Major Diggings Dumpan. If he agrees to the terms then we can see on having you shipped back to Danville to stay there in jail. If not you will have to stay in the Mexican jail cell."_

 _Penny nodded her head, Amy nodded her head and Penny was lead back out of the interviewing room._

* * *

Back outside of the room.

Perry sighed and hung his head, he looked up and saw his mate being lead back to her cell. Perry walked behind her and the man leading her away. Amy too followed the two Platypusses; just too make sure Perry doesn't plan an escape with Penny or Penny one with Perry.

As they reached Penny's cell again Penny turned round to Amy. Amy saw huge tears falling from her face, she sighed and hung her head.

"Amy... can I please give Perry a hug and kiss? He's my mate and I love him with all my heart." Penny begged and shook again.

Amy glared at Perry and pushed her finger warningly against his chest, "Don't you even think about trying anything funny, either of you two. Then ok."

Perry nodded his head and walked past Amy and up to Penny. He unlocked her from her shackles and gave her a tight hug as well as a stroke.

Penny, however, had a few things to say to him, "Perry. Whiles, I'm locked in here, please keep an eye on our two children. Then once my court hearing comes, bring your file of evidence against the Mexican OWCA. I don't know if it can work, but its worth a shot."

"I will Penny. Good luck, and please don't try anything stupid to get into this mess deeper. Promise love?" Perry asked worriedly.

"I promise Perry." Penny smiled.

The two kissed each other one last time and Amy locked Penny back into her cell. Perry headed back to the hotel and then thanked Pinky for looking after Andrew and Star. The evening rolled around and Perry had no choice but to wait until the next morning to get his mate out of this prison.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please comment. I hope you all liked it."


End file.
